A Romance Before Christmas
by Mr Faceless
Summary: A company of friends from the planets Mobius and Equestria, meet each other before the Christmas holidays. Young men congratulate their girls, girls congratulate their guys. All the way that people used to see, read and listen for many-many years.
1. Greetings from 2015

I'm saying my hello to all who reads this story.

This is my old story I wrote one year ago, when I came up with the idea about simple and cliché romance story about Mobius and Equestria crossover. Everything you see here written one year ago with some grammar improvement. I decided to remind you about it, and to see what you guys thinking about this story now, one year later.


	2. Small guideline and entry

Hi, my goodies. I love you all.

I received a sedative, and for this I am absolutely calm and balanced in some way forever.

So, What is the essence? While the following chapters "Operation Friendship" held the final stage of preparing, I decided to start this cliche spin-offs.

* * *

Here you will see six major love stories that are intertwined with each other. It's something like the Christmas Almanac, which will be consisting of ten, maybe eleven chapters and tells about the simple life away from saving the world, and stupid TV shows and video games. Heh heh heh.

And this is my apology to the SonDash fans, because this couple would not be in the "Operation Friendship". I hope that you will be happy. I will name only four couples who appear here. The rest will be a surprise.

 **Tails and Fluttershy.  
Silver and Rarity.  
** **Knuckles and Applejack.  
** **Sonic and Rainbow Dash.**

It will be a kind of top 4, which I recommend you to orient ,my sweeties. Who will Pinkie Pie and Twilight be with? You will learn. But not earlier than the closer to the fifth chapter.

By the way. For no one raises questions about the age, I will say that they are all adults (17-26 years). Yes, even Tails.

Leave your opinion in the review and tell me what do you think about it.

I will be waiting for you.^_^


	3. Chapter 1 - The Awakening

_Hello, this is Vic!_

 _And so, as I said, it will be a Christmas special, in order to implement some of the ideas that are in my main story would not work because of the circumstances. This is an idea I hatched since the beginning of 2014, but could not be implemented in the form in which it was original. Alas. But hey, there is always an alternative. And it is now before you._

 **Morning.**

 **Mobius. City Station Square. Hotel "Emerald Coast".**

Morning sunny rays broke through a perfectly transparent and clear glass windows of one of the most famous Station Square motels. There, inside one of the rooms, in the bedroom, you can see how huge and muscular red echidna was laying on a huge double bed, covered with a lush and colorful blanket to his shoulders. He was sleeping on his back. His right hand hidden under his pillow for he slept more comfortably, and his right hand is lying on his stomach. Sometimes you can see him scratching his belly in a dream. And the smile on his face could be talking about he was dreaming a good dream. However, all good things must come to an end. And this time was no exception. This time, it mostly became a confirmation of the rule. The sun's rays hit him straight in the eye. Much to Knuckles narrowed his eyes and groaned sleepily. He began to turn his head from side to side, to hide from the light. But, alas, he couldn't do it. The rays were so bright, and the room itself was lightened so much that it was impossible to hide from the light. Knuckles growled irritably, then slowly and lazily opened his eyes. He covered his eyes with his hand and looked at the window.

The curtains were wide opened so that the visibility has been viewed by a mile. It was because of the morning sun, what broke the echidna's dream. Frowning and sighing in exasperation, Knuckles looked to his left, where his beauty slept peacefully. The orange pony (in her mobian pony-form) with blond hair, was lying on her left side, back to him and strongly wrapped in a blanket. There have been visible only her bare shoulders. It seems that she chose the best place to sleep in the early morning, as her eyes were protected from the bright light. Knuckles smiled, looking at his girlfriend, and how sweet she sleeps, and then he looked at the window and climbed out of the bed. He went to the window, then drew the curtains, hiding them from the fierce sun. He looked back at the bed, then went there. Without wasting time in vain and not thinking about anything, the red echidna lay under a blanket, then crawled closer to his girlfriend. He hugged her gently and lovingly, and pressed himself against her, as tightly as possible. He buried his face in her hair, thus causing light moans from the mare.

Through sleepy and lazy moans, Applejack opened her green eyes. She yawned gently, then smiled softly, by feeling Knuckles' strong hands hugged her around her belly. She glanced her boyfriend, with a corner of her eye.

"Good morning, sugarcube." she whispered tenderly.

Knuckles sat up a little, as he fixed his violet eyes on AJ's. He gave her the malicious grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Boob morning, dear." he said playfully and in alpha tone. Applejack laughed over his stupid joke before they kissed passionately. They closed their eyes in ecstasy as their lips have met in this soft morning kiss. Almost a minute they continued to kiss, sharing the incredible power of ecstasy, before stopping. They looked at each other's eyes again, then Knuckles hugged AJ again and they again lay down on the pillow. The mare curled up, bending her legs under the covers, feeling his strong hands caressing her body.

"How did you slept?" Knuckles asked in a whisper.

"Mmmmmmmm ..." AJ moaned softly, "Amazing!" she opened her eyes and looked in front of her, still smiling, "Ah' do not even remember when ah' slept so well last time." she turned her eyes to him, "And how 'bout ya'?"

"Excellent!" Knuckles spoke, "And all thanks to you!"

Applejack could not help but giggled at his words and shook her head. She closed her eyes again before moaning in satisfaction and happiness.

"Ah' da not want to climb out of bed." she whispered.

"Me, too." Knuckles whispered without opening his eyes, "Maybe we stay here until the day's end?"

AJ giggled over his words before speaking, "Ah' like this idea. But we need to make a bunch of things to prepare for the holiday." she whispered gently, then opened her eyes, "And yet we have to catch a train." she turned her eyes to her boyfriend, "How much time, bah' the way?"

Knuckles opened his eyes, then looked into the eyes of his girlfriend. Then he looked at the nightstand, standing next to them and where the smartphone was lying. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Knuckles reluctantly pulled his right hand from under the blanket, then pulled it to the side of his smartphone. He picked up the device in a hand and raised it closer to him before cuddled up to his girlfriend once again. Applejack also fixed her sleepy eyes on the screen of the smartphone. However, once the echidna turned on the screen, on the faces of our couple, pokerface appeared. They opened their eyes and mouths wide, which indicated that they were too late wherever they could only be late.

On the smartphone, screen clock shows the time 11:45 a.m.

Knuckles and Applejack blink three times, before the frown and bare their teeth.

"Oh, shit!" they shouted before throwing away the blanket and jumping out of bed abruptly.

"Oh, whattodo? Whattodo? Whattodo? Whattodo?" AJ muttered nervously, scanning the room with a nervous look on her face. Suddenly, she stopped her gaze on the bathroom door, before jumping up from the bed and rushing to this direction, "Ah'm in the shower!" she shouted as she ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Knuckles pulled on his socks, then grabbed his blue jeans and put them on quickly. He adjusted his clothes, until it locks on his body, then looked around the room. Once he found his black vest, lying on a chair near the door to the balcony, he immediately ran over there, then grabbed it and quickly pulled it over his shoulders. He zipped up, then looked toward the bathroom, from where it could be heard the sounds of running water.

"Applejack!" he called.

"Five more minutes!" Applejack replied loudly from the bathroom, the door of which was ajar.

Sighing in disappointment, Knux approached the bed, then sat down on it. He took his smartphone. Including the screen, he began to pick up the message. The text was following:

 _"Sonic! We overslept. Please help me out. Think of something until we arrived. PLZ. I'll owe you till the end of times."_

He finished typing a message, then hit the send button. Next, he put the smartphone on the bed to his right, then turned his gaze in front of him. He put his hands on his knees and began to rub his feet nervously.

He waited. Waited, when it comes to the answer from his frienemy. And the wait can last for eternity. He looked around the room as if at this moment he was trying to find something. His head began to sound like a ticking clock. Although their number had no clock. Everything was in electronics. When you have finished scanning the room, Knuckles frowned, then looked back at his device. He again raised his right hand in the device, then turn on the screen. The answer has not yet come. But why? It took two minutes, but he still did not answer. It was enough to Knuckles growled irritably, then put the smartphone back on the bed and stood up. He started nervously and irritably walking around the room, by muttering under his breath something strange and unintelligible.

Applejack, wrapped in a tan soft towel, ran out of the shower immediately snapped Knuckles from his trance. Echidna immediately stopped, then turned to AJ. The pony ran up to him, by giving him a nervous and worried look. Her hair and tail were heavily wet, which means that while she will get herself in order it will take a time.

"Bathroom is free, sugarcube!" she said nervously, "Please do not stay there for long!"

Knuckles smirked at her, then winked, "I won't!" he said with a coolness in his voice, before heading towards the bathroom. AJ followed him with her own eyes, and with a smile on her attractive face. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered last night and how amazing it was. Shaking her head, she sighed happily, then went to the chair where her clothes were lying. She lifted her clothes, then went to the bed and put clothes on it. Without wasting time in vain, she pulled out a hairdryer out of the nightstand, then plugged it.

But before she was ready to turn it to dry her hair and tail, when suddenly incoming call rang on the phone. She opened her eyes, before looking at the smartphone. On the device, it was clearly visible Sonic's name. Applejack arched eyebrows, then picked up the phone in her right hand. Blinking twice, AJ turned her eyes toward the bathroom.

"Knuxie." she called.

"Yes?" Knuckles' voice replied.

"Sonic is calling."

"Answer please." Knuckles told her from the bathroom, "I can not do this now for an obvious reason."

Applejack smiled disapprovingly, as this is a really justifiable reason, then she glanced at the screen. She pressed the button to accept the call. Only to half closed her eyes and sighing in annoyance.

 _"Ha ha, losers!"_ a grinning Rainbow Dash said from the screen screen, by standing against a background of golden sandy beach and wearing her trademark shades on her eyes, _"I knew that you both will oversleep."_ she grinned even more, _"Instead of making a night games, you'd better get enough sleep as it should."_

"Aw, shut yer' mouth, Rainbow!" Applejack said, annoyed and irritated, "Ya'd better ta watch out fer' words, until ah' put ya' back to yer' place!" She got to her feet, then went to the balcony, "Because in the end ..." she grinned, then opened the door, went to the balcony, and then looked at the Dash, who stood on a nearby balcony, "Ya' and ah' ..." Dash, dressed in a white shirt and a blue mini skirt, widened her eyes, then looked at her friend, who was now standing next to her, "... living in neighboring rooms with a double balcony!" the orange pony finished her remark.

Blinking twice, Rainbow Dash frowned back, "Well, thank you, AJ!" she said with a hint of irritation in her voice, "You broke off all the fun!"

"Says the mare who does not wake us up." Applejack said tiredly and irritably, by looking at the beach.

Dash shook her head, "Hey, girlfriend." she called playfully, "Relax. Sonic has already sent messages to the others. So they are aware of the fact that we screwed up." she hid the smartphone in a skirt pocket, "You have nothing to worry about." she shrugged, "Well, I hope so ..."

"And how did they take it?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know." Rainbow said, "Knuckles was the first who sent a message. The rest haven't responded yet. However, I feel that they will not be themselves with happiness. Especially Miles."

Applejack snickered at her friend's words, then looked at the beach, "Where's Sonic?" she asked, then leaned her elbows on the railing, "Why doesn't he called?"

Rainbow smiled and leaned back against the railing, "He had gone to the place where we will celebrate this Christmas." she said jokingly, "Although most likely he's just want to plead Miles' forgiveness for being late again. He even did not take his stuff." She giggled, then turned her face to the beach, and leaned her hands on the railing, "By the way, do you know, what he said?" Applejack shook her head instead of words, "He said that if Miles will do anything 'bad' to him, I always know who to blame."

Applejack frowned, "Screw you!" she said irritably, before going back to the room to change her clothes and dry. As she went inside and closed the balcony door, she shivered strongly, because of the temperature changing. Dash laughed over her friend's reaction, finding it funny, then looked ahead to the beach. Although, in the winter time, the beach was completely empty on the street was too cold for swimming, but for some reason, on her attractive face appeared a gentle and happy smile. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, she leaned her head on right hand, by fixing her gaze at a dawn and sea horizon.

In the room, three minutes later, Knuckles went out of the bathroom, already dressed in the clothes he wore before, and quickly wiped his head to dry. As soon as he removed the towel, he threw it on the bed, then turned to already dressed Applejack (Red T-shirt and light blue jeans), who stood in front of the mirror and dried her hair with a hairdryer. Her tail was already dried and gathered in her trademark ponytail, with red scrunchy on the tip. Grinning, he went to her and crossed his arms.

"How are you doing?" he asked indifferently. Much to Applejack rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"Ah'm almost ready, darling." she said loudly with a strong hint of sarcasm in her voice, then turned her eyes to him, "Why all these questions?"

Knuckles shrugged, "I don't know." he said, "Just so!" He looked around the room, then went to his Smartphone and raised his right hand. Shaking her head, AJ looked back at herself in the mirror.

"So as you said, Sonic already told everyone else that we'll be late?" Knuckles asked her, still looking on the screen.

"Aha." Applejack said, continuing to dry.

Knuckles looked at her with a questioning look on his face, "And when he did it?"

"Rainbow said that it was about a half an hour ago." she answered, "So Miles at least aware of the fact that we overslept." she turned off the hairdryer, and then put it on the nightstand, "And as a maximum, he is furious." she took a comb and began to comb her hair, "So now it does not matter if we come on time or not." she brushed her hair, then took the scrunchy and gathered her hair in a ponytail, "Because we're dead anyway."

"Yes!" Knuckles agreed, "But at least we slept well." He grinned like a troll, then he looked at his girlfriend, who was now staring back at him, by giving him a puzzled look, "At least, some of us!"

A light blush appeared on the orange pony's cheeks, once Knuckles reminded her about it. But after a moment, she smiled at him disapprovingly, then turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled after making sure that she was ready, then looked back at her boyfriend.

"Well, ah'm ready." she said, happily and playfully.

"I see it." Knuckles replied in a similar tone, then went close to her, hiding his smartphone in the pocket of his jeans. Once the gap between them closed, they tightly embraced each other, sharing a gentle smile and a good festive mood. AJ hugged him around the neck, whereas Knuckles hugged her around the waist. They shared the quick and gentle kiss, then again fixed their eyes on each other.

"Ah' never thought, that ah'll be spending a vacation on another planet." she spoke jokingly.

Knuckles ran his fingers through her hair with his right hand, and then took her on the cheek, "And here you got more." he said in a gentle tone, "You got right on the eve of one of the most important holidays on Mobius." He lifted her up in his arms, causing AJ to wrapping her legs around his torso, "So you'll have fun on a double level."

Applejack giggled softly, then moved closer to his face. Now between them was only a few millimeters, "Ah' know." she whispered, before kissing him again. The echidna, of course, returned the kiss and hugged her behind her back and waist even tighter than before. However, he's not squeezed her hard, trying to act more gently. They kissed for a few minutes before they broke it, and their eyes met again.

"Oh, Knuxie!" Applejack said softly, "Ah' love ya' so much! I'm glad Ah'll be with ya' fer the whole month."

Knuckles winked back, "I love you too!" he said with a gentle whisper. AJ closed her eyes, before resting her head on his left shoulder by enjoying the happy moment. It seemed that she didn't want to get off him and wanted to stay in that position forever.

"Hey, lovebirds!" RD's playful voice was heard from the balcony, instantly breaking down the whole romantic atmosphere. Knuckles and Applejack opened their eyes for exchanging tired and unhappy expression, knowing that they will not be able to stay alone. At least for now. They glanced toward the balcony where Dash stood. Rainbow with a trollface and with her arms crossed over her breasts, was staring at her friends as if tried to undress them with her eyes.

"Excuse me for interrupting an intimate moment, but don't you have to go already?" she asked.

"Yes, you're right!" Knuckles said, then put AJ back to the floor, "The sooner leave, the better."

"By the way, I would like to ask you a favor." Dash continued with a smirk on her face, "If you know what I mean ..."

Applejack narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Let me guess." she said, "Ya' want ta' give us yer bag so ya' could flah' without any extra weight."

Dash smiled happily and nodded several times. Knuckles sighed too.

"Fine. We still have no much time to decide who goes where." he said, then walked toward the exit of the room, "Go ahead, if not kidding."

Without superfluous words and phrases, Rainbow opened wings, and then she quickly ran out of the room and ran into hers. So fast that it was impossible to notice her movements. Even the rainbow streak remained with a help of which it was possible to determine where she ran off. It was enough to Applejack grinned in disapproval and shook her head, by being not very happy with the behavior of her friend. But she decided not to pay too much attention and just picked up two huge bags that were lying next to the bed. She followed Knuckles, to the exit door.

* * *

 **On the street, near the station, fifteen minutes later.**

* * *

Outside the sun shone brightly. Although it was cold. The vegetation was completely absent, for obvious reasons. Although there were many people. For the most part due to the fact that Station Square was huge. Huge and densely populated city. People on the streets (I mean, mobians) were dressed appropriately. Jackets, pants, boots. In general, everything as expected. Among these people, it was possible to see our favorite trio walking with bags on their shoulders. Knuckles, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, who walked out of the "Emerald Coast" hotel to the side of the station. The girls had curious expressions on their cute faces, as they carefully watched around the streets of the city. On the streets, cars drove fast, and flying videophones hovered over the border, the design of many buildings is fundamentally different from what they've seen at home, in Equestria. The futuristic design of many buildings gave them the ideas that they're not only on another planet but even on another time. On the future.

After they reached the front door, opened it and went inside the station building, the girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Ah' just lose mah' mind right now!" Applejack said enthusiastically, as they went to the window ticket, "At home, even Manehattan didn't look so big like this."

"God point." Rainbow jokingly said before she looked out through the glass ceiling to see giant modern skyscrapers, "During the day, this place looks so awesome, too." She looked at Knuckles, "And when the train will appear?"

"In twenty minutes." Knuckles said, "Let us hope that Sonic will solve our problem and we won't have to make excuses before the rest for we're late!"

"Yeah, me too." Rainbow said nervously, then looked around as soon as they came to the station and stopped. They took bags off their shoulders and put it next to their feet. Knuckles took out his phone to check a time but a moment later notifications appeared on the screen noting that he had a few messages. The senders were Silver, Tails, Pinkie Pie, Espio, Vector, and, of course, Twilight. Much for him to frowning and sighing in irritation.

"Damn!" he muttered with a growling in his voice. AJ and RD arched their eyebrows questioningly after they heard his voice, then they both looked at him. Knuckles finished to reading the messages with a sour face and shaking his head in different directions, "Alright, the good news that our late wake up doesn't mean for guys to tearing us apart." he said wearily and sarcastically.

The girls blinked, then looked at each other. Then they looked back at Knuckles, "I see." Rainbow said, "And what is bad?"

Knuckles said nothing. He raised his eyes to meet eyes with Dash and AJ, and then he showed them his phone. Arching her eyebrows questioningly, Applejack took the phone in her right hand, then she began to read the contents of the messages, along with Dash, who was standing to the right of her. The farm girl then gasped and blushed madly as she finished to reading the contents, before grinning nervously, with her eyes went wide. Rainbow mockingly grinned after she finished with reading, and after another moment she began to laugh out loud. Enough to AJ frowned and bared her teeth. She then turned to laughing Dash.

"Dash, stop it!" she growled, "If ya' da stop it now, ah'll erase you into a powder."

Rainbow strongly tried to calm down, then looked at her friend, "I'm sorry, AJ." she said through her giggles, "Or should I call you ...," pause, "... a night owl?"

AJ glared even harder, "Dash!"

"If I were in your place, I would not have laughed so much." Knuckles chimed in, drawing their attention to him. RD stopped laughing, then turned to Knuckles, still grinning.

"Oh, what you gonna do?" she teased.

"I'm not going to do with you!" Knuckles said irritably and scowling, "At least for now." he suddenly grinned, "I would advise you to check the messages on your boyfriend's phone." Dash widened her eyes, "I'm sure you'll know a lot of new facts about yourself."

Rainbow blinked. Then she took a Sonic's smartphone and turned on the screen. Only to her jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

Silver's message: _Sonic, I'm disappointed. You calling yourself "The Fastest Thing Alive"._

Vector's message: _LMAO._ _You guys are really overdone. No, I understand, if Knuckles and Applejack overslept, but you ..._

Twilight's message: _And you, Rainbow Dash, still continue to claim that you're faster than Sonic. Was it hard to prove it? LOL._

* * *

But that was just the tip of the iceberg. Rainbow Dash blinked thirty-five times before her brain processed the information. A massive blush covered her face as she grinned nervously before turning off the phone and looking up at Knuckles and Applejack. Her friends looked at her back smirking as if anticipating a symbolic revenge. Applejack even wiggled her eyebrows, as if hinting at their nightly gatherings.

"What is it, Dash?" she asked, teasing, "Lost your tongue?"

Dash frowned back, "Get off!" she muttered, before hiding the phone in her jacket with her arms crossed and pouting. However, this did not stop her friends from the banter. They then came closer to her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Knuckles." Applejack spoke up teasing her, "Why do you think she's all red, even stronger than ya'?"

"I don't know." Knuckles said with a malicious tone by teasing RD as well, "But most likely, the guys just touched her pride."

Applejack couldn't help, but giggled once she realized what had happened. It was enough to Rainbow bared her teeth.

"It's not funny!" she growled, trying to stop the bullying.

"Having fun, guys?" Sonic's voice was heard.

It was enough to Applejack calmed down, and then they all three made their eyes wide before turning to his direction. They saw the blue hedgehog with tired eyes came close to the three. As he went over he crossed his arms.

"How are you?" he asked rhetorically.

Dash came close to her boyfriend by giving him a disgruntled look, "Sonic! You won't believe what they ..."

"I know what they wrote to me, Dashie." Sonic finished for her, with a tone of weariness in his voice, "And to be honest, that's exactly what I expect from them." He turned to Knuckles, "You have the same thing?"

Knuckles nodded to him with a grin, "But not so much as you have." he said, also teasing, "I haven't seen the content, but judging by your girl's face, you're both in a trouble, even more than we do."

Dash glared at him, "Knuckles!" she growled.

"Calm down, Rainbow." Sonic called her once he put his hand on her shoulder, "It's not helping."

Rainbow sighed, then crossed her arms, "Fine." she said, then smiled and looked into Sonic's eyes, "Well, how's your journey? It is not passed in vain?"

"Of course not!" Sonic said with his trademark smirk, "But since we screwed up, we have to correct our mistakes." He looked at Knuckles, "Tails said that as a punishment, we need to buy gifts for Christmas."

"Oh, really?" Knuckles asked sarcastically, "And don't you think that he wants too much?"

Applejack quickly giggled over his reaction, "Oh, come on." she said jokingly, "Ya' don't like what we spend this time together?"

Knuckles smirked, then turned back to her, "I really like the fact that we spend this time together." he said, as the alpha male, then frowned, "But not under these circumstances."

Applejack grinned even more, then hugged him around the shoulders, "Oh, Knuxie." she said tenderly, "Don't be angry. At least ya' and Sonic show us this city. By night we didn't have time to see it. And now we'll have a chance."

Knuckles arched his eyebrows at her request, and then he looked at Sonic, "How much time do we have?" he asked.

"Three hours." the 'blue blur' answered, "No more."

"Fine then." Knuckles said, then turned to Applejack, took her hand, "Let's hide the bags in the luggage."

AJ said nothing. She just nodded at him. As they took their bags, they all four went into the station building. Sonic with a bag on his shoulder continued to follow Knuckles and Applejack until he felt someone jumped on his back and wrapped arms and legs around him. He widened his eyes and stopped once it happened. But a moment later he grinned and looked back at Rainbow Dash, whose eyes looked out over his head.

"Dashie." he said jokingly, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." she said in response, "I just missed you."

Shaking his head, Sonic wordlessly followed inside the station with a pegasus on his back and a bag on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 2 - The Holidays

**_A Romance Before Christmas_**

 ** _Chapter II_**

* * *

 **Mobius, Ice Cap.**

Somewhere in the mountain slopes, snowy expanse was lying. Rare conifer trees are covered with snow, and stood motionless, only sometimes swaying in the weak and barely noticeable wind. Here, in contrast to the Station Square, where you and I were just recently, it was almost empty. Not a single person was on steep and dangerous slopes. Only the empty and the snow-capped mountain peaks and slopes.

But if we take a closer look, we can see that the first impression is always deceived your eyes ad imagination. Over one of the rock ledges the three persons were standing, who dressed in a black winter's clothing. Each of them was holding a snowboard. Two were tall and the third one was not too much. Obviously, it was two guys and one girl. One of them had two lush and long tails, because of which you can immediately recognize who was that. Since all three wore ski masks, the faces of the other two were not available for the eyes. The fox was standing to the right side of the girl, and peering down on the mountain slope. Just as he made sure, that they can start, he nodded to himself before gazing back at his companions.

"Get ready guys." he said loudly and with subdued tone because of the mask, "It will be a fast descent."

The other two nodded to him before all three sat on the snow and started attaching the snowboards to their shoes. The girl finished with this first, and just as she patted her board, she threw her eyes at to the fox's side and nodded at him, thus letting him know that she's ready.

"I'm ready!" the girl said in a high pitch girlish tone.

"Me too!" The other guy grabbed her thoughts as he stood up on the board and buried its left side into snow, to prevent the spontaneous slip. The fox-guy nodded at the two before they turned their gazes in front of them. Without wasting time, all three of them jumped on their boards, and then slowly began to slide on the snow hill. They slowly picked up the speed, moving down the mountainside, toward the wooden house they saw somewhere far away.

Initially, their speed was quite small and it might seem that these three have an easy ride on a snowboard. But after some time, the speed became large enough to their clothes began to sway because of the oncoming air flow. At this point, all three bent their knees considerably, for picking up more speed. And they succeeded. A moment later, the trees and rocks are swept past them as if they were slid faster than light. The very rare trees, which have been described previously lost their snow cover, as the trio slipped past them. However, for the most part, they passed without any special obstacles, going round the rocks without any problems.

This went on for several minutes until the large forest appeared on their way, which was thick enough. The girl who seemed to be glad about this circumstance looked back at her companions.

"Here we are, boys!" she shouted as a cool badass, "The last one is the rotten egg!" She bended her legs deeply and her slipping speed grew up stronger. The boys looked at each other and exchanged nods, as if accepting her challenge. They then turned their eyes in forward to see the road in front of them and hunched down to puck up the speed. Their slipping speed was now big enough for catching up with their companion, and just before meeting with the forest trees, they split up in three different directions. Above you could see how each of them had entered the forest from different angles and disappeared inside, by leaving a deep board trail in the snow.

Inside the forest, the girl who was pleased the fact that she was in the woods, deftly and clearly went round the trees in the slalom style. It seemed that during these turns and detours, she didn't slow down her speed, but only increases it. She kept the balance perfectly, continuing to descend, and uttering shouts of joy.

Her companion, who turned to the left side, was zipping on a parallel side to her. But unlike her, he has some problems with slipping around the trees. For the most part his problems grew up because his race track has more trees, then hers. He tried to keep the balance, but it turned out he is in a worse situation than his friend, who rushed to the right.

"It was not a good idea!" he yelled to himself, by trying not to crash into trees.

As for the fox, who slid to the right of the others, he was in the same situation. However, here the trees were much smaller, so he didn't experience any problems. He slipped over the snow for a few minutes, by circling trees and soon enough he overtook his friends by creating a wide gap. Suddenly, a fallen tree appeared on his way by completely blocking the road. But he didn't stop and on the contrary, he added more speed by almost squatting on his haunches. He began to slide faster, and the tree was coming closer and closer. Before they met, the fox effectively jumped up into the air by strongly pushing himself off the ground. As if in slow-mo, he made several somersaults in the air as his back arched, and he grabbed his board with his right hand.

Before returning to the ground, he re-grouped in to standing position and landed on the snow successfully. He continued his slide on snow and it might seem that the speed didn't slow down. At this point, he slid out of the woods. He looked to his left to see where his friends were. He saw then continuing to slide down the hill, and also slid out of the forest. The girl looked at him and showed him a thumb up, thus letting him know that everything's cool. The fox nodded back, then he turned his head forward to fully concentrate on the road.

The trio slipped down the mountainside, completely without further obstacles. They continued the journey by being quite relaxed. They simply had rested and enjoyed the beautiful weather and a festive mood. After another ten minutes, the trio slipped next to a huge wooden house and then they slowly stopped their boards in turn. The fox stopped first. Then the girl stopped second behind him. And then another guy, whom you can feel free to add to the losers. Without further loss of time, they undid their shoes from snowboards, then picked it up on their hands. Then they took off the masks, thus opening their faces to see. Of course, the fox was Tails. The girl was a pink pony with blue eyes. And the other guy was a silvery-white hedgehog with yellow eyes. If Tails and Pinkie Pie wore smiles on their faces, Silver has the unhappy and resentful look on his own face, with what he made it clear that he's not happy with the fact that he lost. Again.

"Ha! Silver is a rotten egg!" Pinkie Pie shouted mockingly by pointing a left hand index finger at him.

Miles couldn't help but chuckled a little over Pinkie's trolling to Silver. But the silver-white hedgehog scowled resentfully in response, as he didn't want them to bring up this topic again. Moreover, he was not going to put up with this. Taking his snowboard in his right hand, he went over to Pinkie and stared at her down.

"Stop calling me that, Pinkie Pie!" he said with a tone which expressed the extreme annoyance, "This is no longer funny!"

Miles shook his head, before he glanced at Silver, by showing him a trollface, "Speak for yourself, man." he said jokingly, what immediately attracted their attention, "If you ask me, then I think it was very, very funny.", finishing with his sentence, Miles stuck his snowboard in the snow and leaned his both hands on it.

Silver shook his head in a sign of irritation, by stabbing a snowboard upright in the snow, then he crossed his arms the chest, "And I am speaking for myself, Tails." he said, still angry, "It's just you two chose the easiest way where fewer trees than on my part. Whereas I had to concentrate not only on my snowboard but also on the road for not to crashing into a tree." he narrowed his eyes, "Do you think that's fair?"

"Fairly or not. It does not matter." Pinkie Pie spoke again, drawing Silver's attention, "You have lost anyway." she said with a smirk on her face, and with a raised eyebrow.

"Pinkie's right." Miles said sarcastically, "No one forced you in choosing the way where there are more trees." he grinned again, "So take our snowboards and let's go in the house."

Rolling his eyes, Silver threw up his hands, realizing that he simply no longer have a choice. As soon as he glanced back at the others, he used his power to levitate the snowboards of his friends in the air. After this, all three headed toward the house. Miles and Pinkie glanced at each other, by exchanging smug expressions. Then they exchanged a high-five. Silver, who saw this scene, made an even more sour expression on his face. But after a moment the discontent was replaced with the indifference because he still doesn't feel any severity thanks to his powers. Letting out a sigh of calm, he looked at Miles, who was walking on his right.

"Can you actually believe that Sonic is overslept?" he said sarcastically, "I don't even remember something like that at least once."

The pony and the fox laughed a little over it as their friend remembered this topic. They shook their heads, before exhaling the air, and then Pinkie turned to Silver, still smiling.

"And I think we should've expected for this." Pinkie said, "Applejack and Rainbow arrived late at night. Sonic and Knuckles missed them. Rainbow and AJ also missed Sonic and Knuckles. So everything is quite natural." she glanced at Miles, "So I don't understand why are you upset so much."

"Because the so-called 'fastest thing alive' would be worth to warn in advance that they will come later." the fox said with a tone of heavy sarcasm, "Before catching up the fun with his girlfriend."

Pinkie Pie giggled again as soon as Miles said it, before winking at him in response. The three continued on their way to a wooden three-story house, where they will celebrate Christmas.

* * *

 **In the house.**

From the window on the third floor a certain fashionista white in color, with a purple hair and tail, was watching them walking towards the house. She wore a white turtleneck and white skirt. On her legs, you could see black tights. On her face she wore a happy and satisfied smile, pointing to the celebratory mood. And, perhaps even more. She giggled, watching the three returning back in the house, and then she turned away from the window and walked out of the room. After she left the bedroom (yes, it is obvious that it was a bedroom), she headed right into the hallway and then she walked down the stairs to the living room.

It was not long before she went downstairs, where her friends were. The living room was performed in a style which people usually makes living rooms somewhere in winter houses. And it was huge. On the floor was a huge white and fluffy carpet. And not one, by the way. Here you can see everything you could only see in a typical winter house in the mountains. Fireplace, huge bookcase, crockery, lots of decorative items. And much more. Next to the fireplace was a huge Christmas tree, with a height of almost three meters. Yes, there was a high ceiling. Near this tree were green crocodile (red shirt, black jeans, and socks), purple chameleon (completely black dress, made in Japanese style), and yellow pony (green sweater, white jeans and socks). All three of them was placing the decorations on the tree to making it the best of the category. More correctly, it was Vector and Espio who placed the decorations, and Fluttershy was a judge of this.

In front of the fireplace was a sofa where Twilight was lying and looking at something on her smartphone. She was wearing a light-brown sweater on her top and brown stockings on her legs. Why? No one knew. But it definitely means something. Because on her face, she wore a gentle and dreamy smile. Maybe she talked with someone special. Or maybe she just found something interesting on the Internet. I hope she found this story.

Lifting up her eyebrow at the violet pony's look, Rarity shook her head before she went to the Christmas tree to help her friends with anything.

Meanwhile, Espio and Vector finished with dressing the Christmas tree. The tree decorated with class. It wore tinsels, glass balls, toys, and more. The chameleon hung Sega Megadrive (It's Genesis' original name) on a branch, and then he turned to Fluttershy. She smiled at him and nodded, by letting him know that she likes it. Espio nodded back, then pulled out of the box a big golden star, and handed it to Fluttershy. The yellow pony instantly understood what he wants, and then went closer to him and took the star out of his hands. She then lifted her head up and flattered her wings. She slowly and gently took off up to the level of the treetop.

Espio and Vector moved away from a Christmas tree for a short distance, by fixing their eyes on Fluttershy.

"Be careful." Vector said with a hint of anxiety in his voice, "We don't need another incident."

At this point, Rarity went to the tree and stood between Vector and Espio. She, too, had her eyes fixed on her friend and charged her energy into her horn to prevent any falling. As for Fluttershy, who's hung in the air with the star in her hands, she gulped nervously and anxiously, and then stretched the star to the tree top. Slowly, carefully, and with pinpoint accuracy, the mare hung the star on the treetop. She smiled and sighed with relief once the danger has passed, and then she looked at her friends. The trio smiled back at her before they applauded to her as a sign that everything was cool.

"Great job darling." Rarity praised her.

The yellow pony blushed slightly at such attention and covered her face with her hair. She was confused by such an attention from the part of her friends. After the bravado was ended, the pegasus girl landed down next to them, then they all four looked up at their work.

Vector smirked and crossed his arms, "As they say all's well that ends well." he said with a tone of coolness in his voice, "I thought that we won't be able to finish it in time." He turned to Twi, "Hey, Twilight." he called her out.

The violet pony widened her eyes, before she turned her head to her friends, "Yes?"

Vector's grin grew wider, and then her pointed to the tree, "What do you think about this?" he asked.

Twilight stood up from the couch and went to the side of the tree. She gasped in awe as she noticed how beautifully decorated it was.

"Guys." she said in awe as she went closer and stopped next to Rarity, "It's just incredible." she smiled and looked at her friends, "I've never seen such beauty. Well done."

"It would be even nicer if you could help us, darling." Rarity said with a hint of teasing in her voice, and with a malicious grin on her face, "Who writes to you that you are fully focused on your phone?"

After her words, Twilight blushed madly and smiled shyly, before turning away from her friends and heading towards the couch in front of the fireplace, where she was laying a little earlier, "It's not your business, Rarity." she said shyly and giggled. Rarity giggled as well over Twilight's words, before turning her gaze at Fluttershy, by giving to her a troll-face.

"Crushing crush is so crushing." she whispered, causing a slight giggle from the yellow pony. After Fluttershy calmed down, she nodded to her friend in agreement. Only Vector didn't seem to understand what they were saying. But he decided not to figure out what was going on, and shrugged in indifference. He returned his gaze toward the tree and smiled himself smugly again, by admiring their work.

"Well ..." he looked at Espio, "Our work is finished. What will you do now?"

Espio arched his eyebrows thoughtfully, before turning to him, "I'm waiting for a phone call and going to Central City for the rest of the Christmas shit." he said, surprisingly quietly.

"And how much do you need to take?" Vector asked again.

"Not too much, thankfully." the chameleon said, and then he looked toward the front door, beyond which he saw a trio of snowboarders. He grinned, by seeing Silver, Tails, and Pinkie Pie, who returned from morning descent from the mountain. Tails opened the front door, and then he and two of his friends and colleagues went inside, still wearing on their faces smug and boastful grins.

"Hello, there." Tails said loudly by drawing everyone's attention. Especially Fluttershy, who smiled happily hearing his voice. She turned to the front door, and then without a word she went there to meet her friends and boyfriend. Pinkie Pie, Miles, and Silver entered the house. Silva left the snowboards on the street to dry. Sighing, and exhaling fatigue, he closed the door, before taking off his winter hat. He shook his head furiously for his hair took a normal form, then threw his hat on the rack for jackets. Glancing at he tree Silver smiled, proud for his friends.

"Wow, that's awesome." he said, before glancing in the direction where Vector, Espio, Rarity, and Fluttershy was, who now went over to them, smiling. At this point, Fluttershy ran close to the friends, still smiling. She wrapped her arms around Tails when the gap between the two has disappeared and snuggled at him tightly. Miles returned the hug gladly, by smiling kindly over his lovely girlfriend's behavior.

"Hey there, beautiful." He spoke tenderly. After that the two glanced into each other's eyes, still wearing smiles on their faces.

"Miles, may I ask why didn't you wake me up?" she asked him. Miles' smile turned softer and then he caressed her cheek with his left hand fingers, "Because only a monster will dare to wake up such a cutie like you." he answered lovingly, and Fluttershy blushed deeply, of course. She giggled over his words, finding it amusing, before she spoke again.

"So? How's your morning decent?" Fluttershy asked.

"Awesome." Miles answered to her, a little boastfully, "Today's weather is perfect for snowboarding. No wind, the clear blue sky, and bright sun." he sighed happily, "You should try it tomorrow."

Fluttershy smiled at him shyly and giggled, "I will, if you okay with that." She said, a shy tone in her voice, "And... I think it's silly to ask about who won."

Before Miles could answer her question, Pinkie Pie burst into conversation, "Oh, it's easy to guess, Fluttershy." She said, drawing everyone's attention, "Miles was the first, I was the second this time, and not the first like in previous three times, and Silver..." she turned to Silver, who was standing on the background and keeping small distance, "Silver is a rotten egg again.", everyone laughed at her words, finding it amusing. Everyone but Silver, who frowned at them simply and huffed in annoyance. He looked to his right, and stood into that "I am offended!" position. Seeing his face, Rarity giggled, before walking over to him.

After everyone stopped their laughing, they headed for the Christmas tree to see the result of the work. But at this very moment, Rarity closed the gap between her and Silver, and hugged him tightly. She placed her left hand on his cheek and turned his head to her to meet with his eyes. Silver looked inside his girlfriend's radiant eyes, but still frowned in annoyance, obviously not happy that Pinkie pranked him. Rarity giggled again, rightly believing that Silver is incredibly cute when he's angry.

"And I told you when you woke up, that you should not accept this challenge." she said jokingly and affectionately.

"And to leave without snowboarding?" Silver asked in surprise, then grinned, "Rarity, it's the adrenaline. Nothing can compare with this."

"Even me?" Rarity asked playfully.

Hearing this hint, the silver-white hedgehog grinned at her widely, when his offense faded, and then embraced his girl around the waist and gently pressed her against him. Rarity wasn't even resisted. She just hugged him around the neck in response, still smiling and bent her right leg.

"It was a silly question, my lady. You know the answer in advance." he whispered softly. Rarity flattered her eyes, before giving him a quick and tender kiss on his lips. After it happened, she looked back at him, still smiling.

"Exactly." she whispered before they both went the others.

"Good work, guys." Miles said, looking at the decorated Christmas tree with a proud smile on his face, "I can tell you that we have completed our work by fifty percent." He turned to the other, and clasped his hands together, "Now we just have to take care of the food." He glanced at Silver, "Silva."

"Yes I remember." Silver said proudly, "I think we'd better start if we want to have time before Sonic and the others will come here with the gifts."'

"Do you need an assistance?" Rarity asked him, holding his left arm.

Silver turned to her, "I would be happy, but I think, that me and Tails could do this by ourselves." he said calmly, "And you, girls, relax. You arrived here to having a rest, rather than working."

"Are you sure, Sylvie?" Pinkie Pie said, catch his attention, "I can cook a dinner by myself."

Silver confidently nodded, letting her know that he will cope. Pinky shrugged, then smiled and nodded, "Okay, go ahead." she said playfully, then looked at Espio, "Espy. Does Shadow called you yet?"

The chameleon shook his head in reply, "No. I think he's still in GUN." he said with his usual tone, "Maybe for us, Christmas is a celebration for Shadow it's a headache."

Pinkie Pie sighed sadly, "Poor Shadow." she said with sadness in her voice. Espio grinned back at her and shook his head over her concern. But suddenly his phone rang. Espio widened his eyes, then took the device from the pocket of his pants. He looked at the screen and grinned, when he noticed that it was Shadow. He pressed a button to answer the call, then raised the phone to his ear.

"Hi, Shadow." he spoke, causing a happy smile on Pinkie's face, then nodded, "I got you. Where should we meet?" He nodded, "Good." He nodded again, "Yes, she will be with us." He grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be watching her." He nodded, "All right. See you." he removed the phone from his ear, then press the reset button and turned to the pink pony, whose face wore the happiest smile in the universe, "You ready?"

Pinkie Pie nodded several hundred times instead of words.

"Then let's go." Espio said, then turned to the others, "I'll see you guys. We will try to be as fast as possible."

"Don't be late." Silver said.

Espio winked at him, and then he and Pinkie Pie headed for the exit door. Miles, Rarity, Vector, Silver and Fluttershy was simply looked at them, until the two left the house and closed the door. After that, their eyes met again. Miles looked at them all in turn to plan up the events in his head and to take a better solutions. Finishing with observation, he smirked and spoke.

"Okay, girls relax. Vector relax. Silva, follow me." Miles commanded, then he and Silver headed toward the kitchen. Vector stretched his hands up before heading up the stairs to the second floor.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." he said once he went to the stairs and began to climb on it. After he disappeared on the second floor, Rarity and Fluttershy exchanged glances with each other. Then they looked at their boyfriends, who had come to the kitchen door and Fluttershy ran after them.

"Miles." she called them out, causing the fox to stop and looking back at her, by giving her a questioning look.

"Yes?"

Yellow mare ran up to him and placed her both hands on his shoulders, "Um... are you sure you don't need our, um... well... our help?" she asked in her trademark shy tone.

Miles smiled at her kindly and took her by the hands, "Fluttershy, honey." he said gently and humorously, "You're afraid that we fail?"

Fluttershy nodded reluctantly. It was enough to Miles' smirk vanished from his face and for him to raise an eyebrow. Now instead of smile, on his face you can see his sceptical gaze, "Seriously?" he asked finding himself puzzled.

"Miles, I just ..." sigh, "I just want to help you." she said softly, "This is our first Christmas celebration and I'd want to spend it with you." Miles sighed, and smiled at her again.

"We will spend it together, Flutty. I just want you to relax." Miles said also gently, "Just be engaged in what you want and trust the dinner to us. We won't let you down."

Fluttershy smiled at him disapprovingly, "Then make me proud. We don't want to regret that we trusted the dinner to you." she said playfully and with a touch of command hat caused another smirk on Miles' face.

Rarity stood next to them at this point and crossed her arms in the chest, "This applies to both of you." she said playfully, then she glanced at Silver, who stood in the doorway by leaning against the door frame, "If you'll fail, we will be offended."

Silver winked at his girlfriend with a grin, "You can count on us, boss." he said, causing the laughter from the girls. After they calmed down, Miles and Fluttershy met with their eyes again before exchanging a tender kiss. After the kiss was ended thy sepparated begore the fox went to the kitchen. As he walked over to the door, he looked at the girls over his right shoulder.

"See you soon." he said, then closed the door to the kitchen.

Fluttershy and Rarity giggled again over the behavior of their boyfriends. They looked at each other again, still smiling, then looked at Twilight.

"Twilight, do you have any ideas about how to kill your free time?" Rarity asked playfully. But Twilight said nothing. She just kept staring at the phone with a tender, and a happy smile on her lips. It was enough to Rarity shook, knowing that Twilight is not available at the moment, and then she glanced at the yellow pony, "Well?" she said, "It seems that here only two of us have left." she smirked, "Any ideas?"

"Well ..." Fluttershy blurts out, "I..." sigh, "I don't know. Only if ..." She widened her eyes and smiled, "Hey. At the night time I was in the attic. I found a bunch of old stuff. The old towels, sheets, curtains. I think you can be interested in this."

Rarity raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth wide, "Are you serious?" she asked, then smiled happily and clasped her hands together, "It's so wonderful. Oh, darling, I an definitely find some use for that." She grinned, "May I ask what were you doing in the attic at night time? You slept badly?"

"Miles is snoring in his sleep." Fluttershy whispered jokingly, causing Rarity to giggle, finding it very funny. After they calmed down, they quickly headed toward the stairs. Barely a moment as they both disappeared on the second floor, leaving Twilight completely alone with her phone. But the violet Princess didn't notice that she left here alone, because her mind is fully concentrated on the phone. She received a message from someone, then read it. She giggled softly, then started writing the answer still smiling.

* * *

 **In the kitchen.**

* * *

Miles and Silver stood in front of the table, which was filed with food to the brims. It seemed that the table bends due to the weight. There were apples, pears, tangerines, oranges, muffins, pastries, and even vegetables. All this should be ready in time. The fox and the hedgehog's eyes have met before they exchanged nods and returning their attention returned back to the table.

"It's time to cook!" Silver said in a cold tone of his voice, before he and Tails went over to the table with a food.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 3 - The Noon

**_A Romance before Christmas._**

 ** _Chapter III_**

* * *

 **Mobius, Central City**

* * *

The huge and populous city with lots of skyscrapers was filled with people, who are prepared for Christmas Eve. They walked through the streets by carrying huge bags of gifts, which will soon appear under the Christmas tree. The faces of most of them wore smiles, as they sharing a good festive mood, which can only be among the people who are celebrating the Christmas. In general, it was a standard picture for the big city. The streets are covered in snow, the trees were everywhere, and people dressed as Santa Claus are standing near the popular stores, shops and cafes, by holding Christmas bells in their hands and collecting Christmas donations.

Near one of these skyscrapers a certain dark hedgehog with red stripes on his hair was standing like a statue. His clothing contains a long black coat, black jeans and black boots and, surprisingly enough, a white sweater. The smirk shone on his face as he stared at the screen of his smartphone, and wrote a message to someone. Apparently someone special. Otherwise, how such a proud and smug expression could appear?

Shaking his head, he sent a message, and then hid the phone in the pocket of his coat. After that, the smile vanished from his face, and replaced by calm and focused look, as soon as he began to inspect the streets. The expression like this could create the impression that he was looking for someone. Maybe it was this special someone who writes messages to him. Or maybe not. In any case, soon we will know why he's here exactly. Several people who passed him without embarrassment, and congratulated him on Christmas, and our hedgehog simply smirked at them back and nodded. However, after people's turned eyes away from him, his own face returned back to this indifferent and focused look, and his eyes narrowed deeply as his gaze directed to the crowd.

* * *

Not far from the place where the hedgehog was standing, you can see how Espio the Chameleon carefully looks around as he walked through the crowd of celebrants, hiding his hands inside the pockets of his light brown jacket. It seems that he was looking for someone as well, and tried to find that someone as soon as possible. Soon enough, he stopped his walking and crossed his arms in the chest area, as he scanned the crowd once again in search of a certain black hedgehog with red stripes on his hair. A frowning look on his face expressed a slight annoyance, and perhaps he did experience some kind of annoyance because he failed with finding Shadow among these people.

But as soon as he looked to the right, his frown gave the way to smile, as he noticed Pinkie Pie talking to the mobian family and wearing a happy and warm smile on her face. It was only four individuals. Husband, wife, son and daughter. All of them was carrying a bunch of things in their hands. Pinkie nodded happily as soon as they finished their talking, she then looked at the girl and gave her a wink. She then said goodbye to the casual acquaintances, and turned to face with Espio. She smiled even happier, before she bounced to his side, by clasping her hands together. Jumping closer to him, the pink pony didn't stop her jumping. She just continued to bouncing in place.

"Ohmygosh." she spoke happily, still bouncing and smiling, "Ohmygosh." jump, "Ohmygosh." jump, "Espy." jump, "You won't believe it." jump, "They ..." jump, "... were..." jump, "... so kind!" jump, "They're so ..." jump, "... nice..." jump, "... people."

Rolling his eyes to the sky and exhaling disapproval from his throat, the chameleon arched his eyebrows and returned his gaze to the pink pony, who continued her bouncing, "Pinkie." he said, a calm tone of his voice, "Stop jumping. It looks silly."

"Why?" jump, "It's ..." jump "... funfunfun." jump.

"This can be considered fun in Equestria, but not on Mobius." Espio said calmly, "If you won't stop now, you'll drew the attention of the police."

Hearing this, the pony stopped jumping, then hid her both hands behind her back and smiled at him innocently, "Sorry." she said a little nervously and giggled. Espio shook his head over her behavior, ran his eyes over the crowd again. Suddenly his golden eyes catch a sight of his dark friend and his face appeared a smirk.

"Okay, let's go meet Shadow." he said, as he looked back at the pink pony. Pinkie nodded happily, before the two went to the place where Shadow was standing and waiting for them.

* * *

Shadow's eagle eye still spy the area in search of the two individuals, but his mind already experiencing a slight tinge of irritation. Sighing, he pulled out his smartphone, then looked at the clocks on it to figure out about how long he's standing here. He then frowned, and shook his head in disappointment, before he hid his phone back in his coat's inner pocket.

Suddenly, he felt strong and powerful embrace. And how someone soft snuggled to him so hard that it seemed, that this someone wanted to merge with him in one. How someone's arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Raising his eyebrows in puzzlement, Shadow looked at the person who did it. It was Pinkie Pie. She smiled happily, hugging the dark hedgehog around his chest. Her head rested on his left shoulder, and her body as if stuck to his with the help of super glue.

"Shady." she said tenderly, obviously missed him.

However, our harsh agent didn't share the girls' feelings. He frowned, before he took her hands in his and broke the embrace, though, he acted very gentle with her for some reasons. The pink pony then opened her eyes, after feeling that he breaks her firm grip, then she backed away from him and looked up into his eyes. Shadow crossed his arms in the chest still having a deep frowning look, and shook his head disapprovingly. With this glance and these movements, he made it clear that he didn't like it.

"Pinkie Pie." he said sternly, "How many times do I have to asking you?" he glared, "Stop calling me Shady!"

Pinky blinked, looking at him up, before she appeared a thoughtful loon on her face and looked at the skies, pondering over his question, "Well ..." she smiled again and looked at him, "Thirteen more times, that's for sure."

"You'd better try for me not do it again." the dark hedgehog demanded, "I'm too tired to ask again."

"I promise nothing." Pinkie Pie said jokingly and winked at him. But Shadow sighed in annoyance as she said it, then he raised his both by showing that he's give up with her sense of humour.

"Hello, Shadow." Espio greeted his colleague after he went over to him and Pinkie. The hedgehog turned his gaze to the chameleon.

"Hello, Espio." Shadow said, nodding, "I hope that you guys have everything ready."

"Almost. There's only the food preparing left taken by Tails and Silver, and the first half of the gifts taken by Sonic, Knuckles and their girls." Espio said calmly, before his face turned to grin, "By the way, you were right about their late."

Shadow grinned in response, "I'm not surprised by this." He looked around, "We need to act quickly." He glanced at the duo, "What exactly do we have to take before traveling back Ice Cap?"

"Silver asked to go to the jewelry store two blocks away." Espio said, "After that I have something to pick up in my office, and then we can go back to the Ice Cap."

Pinkie Pie turned to Espio, shooting at him with a naughty grin, "Wait a minute." she said playfully, "Did you just say that Silver asked you to go in a jewelry store?" Espio turned to her and nodded, "And to take something from there. Is this something for Rarity?" Espio nodded again, causing Pinkie to rise her both eyebrows wide and to gasp in excitement, "He wants to propose to her?" Pinky asked excitedly.

"Pinkie, I can't tell you about it." Espio said confidently and slightly teasing, "But I don't think he's going to do what you thought of, because it's not a ring."

The pink blinked twice, then lowered her left eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Then what is it?" she asked when her mind switched to the detective mode.

"What's the difference?" Shadow spoke, drawing their attention, "If we start to ask questions, we'll stay here for long time." He crossed his arms and frowned deeply, "Let's do it quickly and go to the Ice Cap."

After Shadow finished his remark, Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded, "Okay, Shadow." she said, before looking around again. Her smile vanished off her face once again, when she noticed that a certain person is missing here. When she realized this simple fact, she looked up at Shadow again and gave him a questioning look, "Where's Spike?" She looked at the dark hedgehog, "Where do you left Twilight's assistant slash little brother?"

After her words, the dark hedgehog's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and then he turned away from them. He headed toward the large trade center on the other side of the street.

"Follow me." he said with a strong hint of weariness and frustration in his voice. Pinkie Pie and Espio exchanged questioning glances with each other, as if asking "WTF?". The two then decided to follow Shadow without any extra words and phrases, thus making both things. Finding Spike and figuring out the reason of Shadow's annoyance.

* * *

 **Station Square, one of the squares (LOL)**

* * *

Meanwhile, a few dozens of miles away from Central City, the Station Square, on a bright, illuminated and decorated street, which was filled with pedestrians, our couples continued their journey through the city in search of gifts. The faces of Rainbow Dash and Applejack wore happy smiles on their faces. They were incredibly excited that they are now in the big city, in the company of their loved ones, and they become parties of an important celebration, and the fact that they are on vacation. As for Sonic and Knuckles, the blue hedgehog looked at the list by checking out what they bought, and what is not. The echidna, in turn, was carrying a few bags with gifts in his hands. Not that it was a back-breaking job for him, but for some reason he wasn't happy. Perhaps he simply wanted to go to the Ice Cap already.

"How much more we need to buy?" he asked.

"Let's see." Sonic said, still looking at the list, "New boots and gloves for Silver, check. Golden gun for Shadow, check. Books for Twilight, check. Flower seeds for Fluttershy, check. Clothing and fabrics for Rarity, check. Survival kit for Pinkie, check. Musical notation for Dummies to Espio, check. The "True Detective" special collection for Vector, check." he grinned, "And gifts for us four are not in the list."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, "What?" she asked loudly.

"Relax Dashie." Sonic said reassuringly before hiding his list back in his jacket's inner pocket, and turning his eyes to Rainbow, "It seems to me that it's no coincidence. It will be strange if our own gifts will be bought by us."

Applejack giggled over his words, "Yeah, ya're right partner." she said jokingly, "It will be very weird." She raised her hand and looked at her watch, "It's ten to two." She looked at Sonic, "If that was all we had ta' buy, then we can go ta' the station and take the train?"

"After we take the last gift, we will go to the station and take a train, Applejack." Sonic said with a grin and his eyes ran over the street in search of place where he need to take one last gift. Hearing this, Knuckles made a deep sigh of frustration, and looked at his hedgehog pal with his left eyebrow raised up.

"And for whom is this gift?" Knuckles asked sarcastically and grimacing.

But Sonic said nothing. He just kept looking around from side to side, as if trying to find some shop he needs. And after few moments, he suddenly stopped and stood staring at the store that was on his right. On his face he appeared a sinister grin, stating that he came up with a plan to conquer the world. Or something like that.

His friends and girlfriend looked at him questioningly with their eyes opened wide, surprised by his behavior and not quite sure why did he stop and where did he looks. Without hearing the answer, the three decided to look at where Sonic was staring but only to see that his goal was not some shop, but Casino.

Rainbow Dash humph'd in question and then she placed a hand on Sonic's right shoulder, "Sonic." she called out, "What did you see there?"

"I think I know where we can find a gift for Tails." he said, before he walked over to the entrance of Casinopolis, "You guys go to the station, and I'll catch up."

Sonic walked quickly to the door of the casino, then the sliding doors opened for him in opposite directions. The blue hedgehog went inside and disappeared. At this moment the doors closed. Knuckles, Applejack and Rainbow Dash was still looking at the entrance to the casino, by trying to understand the connection between Sonic, Tails, gift for Tails and this Casino. The ponies exchanged glances by trying to find the answer inside each other's eyes, but when they failed with this, they looked at Knuckles in hope that he could give them an answer. But Knuckles simply narrowed his eyes in annoyance, by letting them know that he knows nothing.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what he forget in this Casino. Maybe he want to win some jack pot, or... something." he said sarcastically, before he adjusted the bags he wore in his hands, and then he headed down the street, "Let's go, girls. He will catch up with us."

The girls' eyes were still wide in question, while the two were standing motionless and looking at the red echidna, but shortly after they were only about to sigh deeply and looking at each other again, as their faces appeared smirks.

"Ah' can stay with ya', if ya' want." Applejack said, but Rainbow stretched her arms toward her and shook her head.

"Nah." she murmured, "No need. I'm with you guys." She and AJ followed Knuckles, "It's Sonic. He will catch up with us after he finish with his deal."

They exchanged smiles, then looked ahead. Smiling, Dash spread her wings, and then gently and slowly took off by deciding to continue her way to the station in the air. In the meantime, Applejack caught up with Knuckles and took his arm. Knuckles looked at her questioningly, but only to meet with her gentle smile she gave to him. He couldn't help, but smiled back, always happy to see her happy. All three continued their way to the station by talking some unremarkable conversations about simple stuff that weren't even interesting.

* * *

 **With Sonic**

* * *

Inside the casino, our blue alpha hedgehog wandered through the lobby with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He carefully examined the local scenery, to find something for his best friend as a gift. It was an unusual casino. There was a pirate ship, a big pinball, several attractions and more. Sonic stopped in the middle of the room, and then he began to inspect the doors that led to the attractions.

"Interesting." he muttered to himself, "Where did we lost it?"

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 4 - The Confessions

**_A Romance before Christmas._**

 ** _Chapter IV._**

* * *

 **Central City.**

 **With Shadow, Pinkie Pie and Espio.**

 **Time 16-02. Or 4:02 pm**

* * *

At the mall, which its size exceeds any airport or seaport (yes, literally), you could see how irritated, tired and frankly bored Shadow walked in front of Pinkie Pie and Espio, leading them to the place, where he left Spike. The couple was walking right behind him, trying to keep up with him as a dark hedgehog was walking fast enough. Pink Pony looks around with a curious face. There were a lot of shops with clothing, with shoes and so on. Grinning, she looked at Espio and took his arm.

"It's good that Rarity did not see this place." she said jokingly, draw attention of a chameleon, "She would've bought everything that is here."

Espio arched eyebrows, "Actually, she had seen on the next morning after you arrived." he said, provoking Pinkie to raise both eyebrows, "We barely managed to pull her out of here before she spent all of her money."

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

Espio nodded, "Yes."

Blinking, pink pony smirked before arched eyebrows, "I guess then there was a big scandal." she said jokingly, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Espio winked at her, "Because you slept so peacefully. I didn't wanted to wake you up." he said jokingly. Pinkie Pie chuckled softly before moving closer to him and kissing him on the cheek. After that, the two glanced forward, continuing to go after dark hedgehog.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived to a huge music store. Shadow stopped in front of the main entrance, arched eyebrows and crossed his arms. Pinkie Pie and Espio caught him at that moment, then stood on either side of him. Pinkie Pie blinked several times before turning her gaze to the dark hedgehog.

"You left Spike here?" she asked curiously.

Shadow nodded, still staring at the sign, "Yes." he said absolutely neutral, "Take him please, I'll wait for you here."

Pinkie's eyes widened, "Why us?" she asked in shock, "You don't want to go there?"

Shadow frowned and shook his head. Then he turned away from the store, then headed for the bench, that stood opposite the main entrance. Pinkie Pie looked at him with wide eyes, not quite understanding what had happened. Then she looked at Espio and pointed a finger at Shadow. Chameleon shook his head with a smirk on his face before answering.

"No, I don't know what it was." he said, then looked at the main entrance, "Let's take this kid.", he walked towards the main entrance. Pinkie continued to stand in one place, looking him go. But then she grinned and bounced after him.

Shadow continued to look for the two, with a tired look on his face, leaning his head on his right hand. One could only guess why he's not wanted to go for Spike. But he maintained that position not for long. A moment later, he heard the message came on his phone. He arched his eyebrows, then sat up. He pulled the phone out of the inside pocket of his coat, then leaned against the back of the bench. He turned on the screen to find out who sent him a message. Once he saw who was the sender, he smirked, before dialing a phone number. He put the phone to his ear and looked at the ceiling, after leaning his right hand on the back of the bench.

 _"Hello?"_ Twilight's voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"If you want to talk, then you need simply to dial my number and then talk." Shadow said jokingly and with a smile on his face, "It's not difficult, Twilight."

 **Line two. Back to the Ice Cap.**

Back in the house, where our super-company celebrated the Christmas, you could see Twilight, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She gently smiled, put the phone to her left ear, sitting in a cute pose, bending both legs on the couch.

"I remember it." she said playfully and with a hint of shyness in her voice, "I just didn't want to bother you with my calls."

 **Line one. Central City.**

Shadow smiled disapprovingly, "And then you decided to bother me with your messages." he said sarcastically.

 **Line two.**

Twilight giggled over his words, then she lay down on the couch, still holding the phone near her ear.

"I just missed you." she said tenderly, "We haven't seen each other since yesterday's morning. Why do you have to work in such an important holiday?"

 **Line one.**

Shadow shook his head, then looked around.

"Someone has to work, while others are resting, Twilight." he said calmly, then glanced at the store, "If I refused, I would've stayed without a job. Besides, I had to draw a bunch of documents on vacation, a bunch of messages to convey, surrender my weapon, uniforms, ..."

 **Line two.**

 _"And then, I had to visit one place. And the way there is very long to go, unfortunately."_

Twilight giggled again, "I got it. I understand" she said playfully, "I hope you're finished with your stuff."

 _"Yes, I'm finished."_ Shadow told her on the phone, _"Starting today, I am officially on vacation."_ Twilight smiled even sweeter once she heard his words, _"Soon I'll turn off my phone and I will not hear of these work calls throughout the following month."_

 **Line one.**

Shadow wearily lay down on the bench, put his right hand under his head and closed his eyes. He groaned wearily.

"Wow." He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "You have no idea how tired I am. Once I arrive, I immediately fall down on the bed and did not get out from there for the remainder of the day."

 _"And you calling yourself the 'Ultimate Life Form'."_ Twilight jokingly told him by phone.

"The Ultimate LifeForms too need have a rest." Shadow said amiably.

 _"I hope you don't mind if I keep you a company."_ Twilight playfully answered him, causing Shadow to grinning as super-villain.

"What a silly request." he said jokingly, "You can do it without even asking."

 **Line two.**

Twilight blushed after he told her these words, "I'm glad to hear it." she said, before rising to a sitting position and looking at fire, "And what about Spike? Is he okay?"

 **Line one.**

Shadow wearily narrowed his eyes and the smile vanished from his face once Twilight remembered the dragon-kid, "He's allright, Twilight." he said, slightly irritated, "Even better than you can imagine."

 _"Shadow, I don't like your voice."_ mare answered him, _"He's done something that upset you?"_

The dark hedgehog frowned in response. He was ready to say everything he thinks about Twilight's younger assistant. But then he just sighed to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes before putting a hand to the forehead. He wearily rubbed his forehead, while continuing to maintain silence, not knowing what to say. On the one hand, Spike asked him too many questions that he should not ask. But on the other hand, today is Christmas Eve. It will be unfair to spoil the holiday.

 _"Shadow?"_ Twilight called him again.

"Yes." he said wearily, "I'm here." He opened his eyes and stared into nowhere, "No, he behaved normally."

 **Line two.**

Twilight was now in a sitting position, staring at the fireplace, by frowning slightly.

"Shadow, please, do not defending him." she said, "If he misbehaved, then tell me and I'll talk to him."

 **Line one.**

Shadow arched an eyebrows, "What makes you think that I am defending him?" he asked in his usual deadpan manner.

 _"Well, it's your voice ..."_

"What's wrong with my voice?" Shadow asked again, this time a little harsh and frowning.

 **Line two.**

Twilight rolled her eyes once he said it, then grinned and looked back at the fire.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." she said jokingly and playfully, "Just please don't make that face."

 **Line one.**

Dark hedgehog grinned as he senced a victory. After all, this is happening not often.

"Very good." he said with a hint of triumph in his voice, "Okay, time is money. I'll see you soon." he smiled, "Love you."

 **Line two.**

A gentle smile shone again on Twilight's attractive face, as soon as he said those words.

"I love you too, Shadow." she said tenderly, "Bye."

She removed the phone from her ear, then turned off the connection. With a sigh of happiness, the mare put the phone on the couch, and then looked at the fireplace.

 **Line one.**

Shadow put the phone back in his coat pocket, then he looked toward the music store. The smile was still visible on his face. This is explicitly says that he was in a good mood. Why? Obviously, he was glad to hear his girlfriend's voice after a fairly long time. This helped him to lift the mood. Sighing, Shadow got to his feet, then went inside the store to take Spike, Pinkie Pie and Espio.

* * *

 **Back to the Ice Cap.**

* * *

Twilight continued to look at the burning fire in the fireplace, watching as it continues to burn. However, less and less, because the wood is almost burned down. She began humming to herself, to direct energy in its horn before levitate a few logs in the fireplace. After the wood formed under fire, she grabbed the poker using her magic, then smoothed wood to the fire flared up better. The fire grew slightly and released a significant amount of heat. It was enough for the young alicorn smiled in satisfaction, closed her eyes and ah'ed happily, while enjoying the fire from the fireplace warming her.

She grabbed her shoulders with both hands, then repeatedly rubbed them. Then she opened her eyes, then looked to the left. Then right. Then she smiled, stood up and went to the kitchen to check on Silver and Tails. However, after she made a few steps, the kitchen door opened. The mare immediately stopped and her eyes widened. Then she grinned as she saw Miles, emerged from the kitchen and crossed her arms.

Doubled-tailed fox came out from the kitchen, then he sighed wearily and began to shake oneself, fixing his gaze on black shirt he wore at the time. He whistled to himself under his breath and shaking himself adjusting his cloth. As soon as he stopped, he adjusted his gloves, then casually looked up. He immediately stopped and froze, seeing Twilight and her face. Then he grinned back, crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Well, well, well!" he said, teasingly, "Look who's here. Is Princess Sparkle personally decided to come down to us mere mortals."

Twilight, however, continued to grinning in response, "Get off with your jokes, Miles." she said, "You said yourself that we can relax and do whatever we want." She spread her hands, "So I do not understand your claim."

"Did I submit any claims for you're resting after many royal duties, heroism responsibilities and so on?" Miles asked sarcastically, "I'm just saying that you're too carried away with this. We thought we lost you forever." He grinned even more, "Isn't Shadow told you that using the phone all the time is bad for your health?"

Twilight start grimace, "Oh, oh, oh." she said sarcastically, "Says the fox, who doesn't get out of his workshop for days on." She arched her eyebrows disapprovingly, "I, at least, reading my books in the open air, so as not to lose a touch with reality."

"And causes a heap of accidents." Miles added, teasing her.

Twilight's eyes widened, "What?"

"And because you're a princess, the common people, or in this case, ponies, remaining silent and smiling nervously, saying something like ..." He cleared his throat before continuing, "No, no, Princess. You're doing right. Keep staring into a book and do not look at where you are going." the fox said in a high pitch voice.

Twilight frowned, "Miles!" she growled offended. Miles, however, only laughed. Reassured, he looked at her and waved his eyebrows.

"Three-nil, Twilight." he said with triumph in his voice on that the mare sniffed and pouted. She continued to give Tails an annoyed look, obviously not happy with the fact that she has lost. Again.

"Laugh it up, fox-boy!" she said, slightly menacing, then grinned like a super-villain, "This is not the end. This is just the beginning."

Miles distorted face, looked at her stinging eyes, "Yeah, sure. Dream on, Twi." He also said sarcastically, then looked around the living room, "Wait ..." he looked back at her, "And where girls and Vector?"

Twilight showed him a trollface, "I don't know. Maybe they're having a tripple fun." she said, and wiggled her eyebrows.

Enough to the fox gasped in shock, "What?" he shouted.

Twilight couldn't help but laughed loudly at his reaction. Tails blinked twice before realizing that Twilight had just caught him. He raised his eyebrow before shaking his head in different directions.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he spoke, "Very f***ing funny!"

Twilight calmed down, then she looked back at him and grinned again, "Three-one." she said, before she sighed in pleasure and smiled kindly to him, "Victor went to his room. Maybe he is sleeping now. And the girls, probably in the attic." she glanced at the door, "And Silver still there?"

Miles too glanced toward the door, "Yes, he's still there." he said, "We have almost everything ready. There was only a small portion of pastries. We just have to wait for the others, before we start a gala dinner." He looked at Twi, "For now." He shrugged, "I have nothing to do."

"Yeah me too." Twilight agreed, "But shouldn't you helping him in cooking."

Tails frowned, "Well. You see ..."

* * *

 **On the kitchen.**

In the kitchen, you can see how absolutely all the items and kitchen utensils shines with a bright blue light. Food just cooked herself. What's left to add? Just what Silver was sitting on a chair in front of a table and reading a magazine. The blue marks on his hands is also glowed with a bright blue, which meant that he did this with his psychokinesis. On the face he wore a smirk. After he turned the page, he looked at the fruits of his work. Only to grin even wider. He glanced back at the magazine.

He laughed out loud once read a funny story, then shook his head. Once he calmed down, he looked back at the magazine, then leaned on his chair and crossed his legs.

"F****ing a**holes." he said jokingly, then continued reading.

* * *

 **Back in the living room.**

Twilight nodded once Tails finished his explanation, "Oh." she moaned, "I see." She grinned, "Then, welcome to the club."

Miles sighed after her words, and then he looked around the living room again, "Well." he said, "At least they are all busy with something." He looked at Twi, "Want to play a chess?"

The mare smiled happily at his proposal, "Of course!" she said happily, "You shouldn't even ask me about it."

Miles grinned at her back before you go to the table and place the chess. However, they did not manage to make even a single step, because they heard someone running along the corridor of the second floor. They raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. Then they turned their eyes towards the staircase that leads upstairs.

Barely moments as Fluttershy walked down to the middle of the stairs, then she glanced at the duo with a smile.

"Guys." she said, then continued its way down. Miles and Twilight all the while keeping their eyes on her. Once the yellow pony went down, she ran up to thrm and firmly took Miles' left arm, "It is good that you're back with us Twilight. Rarity need models to try on clothes, which she had just sewed." Miles and Twilight blinked several times after her words, then they looked at each other.

"Clothes?" the fox asked, and then he looked at Fluttershy, "She has made clothes?" The yellow pony nodded happily.

"But where did she took the stuff?" Twilight asked in amazement, "Because there are no any tissues."

"The attic is so full of old tissues." Fluttershy said again, "And she has found a use for them." she started to pull Miles to the stairs, "Come on, let's go."

The fox, however, began to slightly resist. He stopped her, then she looked into her eyes and took her hand.

"Wait wait." he asked, "Why do you need me? She has made clothes for me?"

Fluttershy giggled, then hugged him around his shoulders, "She has made clothes for all of you." she said playfully, "It's ... uh ... I think it's her gift to you."

"It's very nice of her hand." Miles said little nervously, "But, we're all have different sizes. How Rarity can make clothes, if she does not know what's the height, weight and other details?"

Fluttershy shook her head, then opened her mouth, ready to answer. BUT.

"Fluttershy." Rarity called her voice, causing everyone to look up. Fashionista came down the stairs, with a smirk on her face, "What took you so long?"

"Guys are resisting to your proposal." the yellow mare responded sarcastically. Miles and Twilight looked questioningly at each other. Resist? WHAT? Frowning, the two shook their heads, then turned to Rarity.

"It is not true!" Twilight protested, "We are not resisting."

"We're just in shock." Miles continued, "You don't know what's my height, weight, clothing size, and so on, and now made clothes for me?" He paused, "With the help of old tissues in the attic."

Rarity crossed her arms, then came close to him. She stood at attention, and looked up at him, due to the large difference in growth.

"The material of these tissues is not so old." she said with an important tone in her voice, "They are strong enough to ensure that I was able to turn them into something extraordinary." She smiled, "And as for your weight, height and other details, then ..." she grinned and turned to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, dear. Thank you for providing me with this information."

Tails widened his eyes, then he turned to his girlfriend. The yellow mare winked at him, then turned to white.

"You're welcome, Rarity." she said jokingly.

It was enough to Twilight make an easy chuckle, finding it amusing. Reassured, she crossed her arms and arched her eyebrows.

"Well, we still have nothing to do." she said, "I'm with you, girls."

Tails arched eyebrows, looking at Twilight. Then he looked at Fluttershy. Then at Rarity. Then he laughed and raised his hands up in a sign that he passes.

"Girls, I'll pass." he said, "You know perfectly well that I do not like all these suits." he chuckled nervously, "If this is a presents, it would be better if we wait until the others return, and when dinner starts..." He did not finish the word, because Fluttershy and Rarity grabbed both of his hands and began to pull him toward the stairs. Miles's eyes widened, and then he began to fight back, bending both legs and pushing off in the opposite direction.

"Girls." he said, "W-what are you d-doing?"

"Milo, stop resisting!" Rarity told him.

"Come on, honey. It's absolutely not scary." Fluttershy picked up her thought.

Tails grinned nervously before starting to make a moves in the opposite direction. But suddenly, he felt like someone pushed him from behind. He gasped, then looked back over his left shoulder. He saw Twilight started pushing him forward.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" he asked loudly.

"I'm trying to move you forward." mare Violet said, "If you do not go there by yourself, then we'll get you there with our magic."

Suddenly, Rarity stops pulling his left hand, then she widened her eyes and looked at Fluttershy. She smiled.

"Oh. That's right. I totaly forgot." she said, then grinned as the villain, and looked at the fox, "It's over, Miles Tails Prower." she charged her energy into her horn, "There's no way to escape. Now you're ours!" Twilight and Fluttershy made sinister laugh, as a sign of victory, continuing to hold on to the fox. Fluttershy was holding his right hand, and Twilight was holding him by the shoulders. Why I wrote this? And because in the next scene, Miles half-closed his eyes irritably, then began to spinning his double tail. Then he abruptly soared into the air. It was enough to the girls stoped laughing, then yelled out in surprise. Twilight tightly grabbed his neck and Rarity and Fluttershy grabbed him over his shoulders with both hands. Once they reached the height of the ceiling (12 feet above the floor), the girls with wide eyes and open mouths looked down nervously, and breathed deeply, still in a state of surprise. They blinked several times, then glanced at him.

Miles by hugging Fluttershy and Rarity around their waists, looked first at white mare, then at yellow. Then he looked back at the Twilight. Then he sighed in annoyance.

"And now we're back to where we started." he said, absolutely indifferently, then glanced at Rarity, "Is it was necessary to pull me along?"

Fashionista blinked twice, then frowned, "Yes, Milo." she said a little angrily, "Because every time I ask you about this you always find a way to escape." she pouted, "That's not fair."

"And you think that's fair to grab my hands and dragging me?" Miles asked, a little more severely, then glanced at Fluttershy, "Seriously. I do not demand anything from you. Absolutely." He arched his eyebrows and smiled disapprovingly, "Sometimes I think I'm just a tool for you to achieve your own goals."

Fluttershy gasped in mild surprise, "What makes you think so?" she said, "That's not true!"

Miles winked at her, "I know." he said jokingly, "It was just a joke."

"It was a bad joke, if you ask." Twilight disapproving added a couple of words. Tails looked at her.

"However, it still was a joke." he insisted, "No more, no less."

Twilight shook her head, still smiling in disapproval, "Okay, humorist." she said sarcastically, "Can you land down and let us go?"

Miles thoughtfully arched eyebrows, then looked up, "To land and to put three beautiful girls on the floor, or to stay here in their company?" he asked himself in strong hint of sarcasm in his voice, causing the girls to wide their eyes again, " Hmmmmm... I do not even know what to choose."

The ponies frowned, "MILES!" they shouted.

Miles grinned nervously, "Okay, okay!" he said nervously, "Calm down." He laughed nervously, then landed down. He let go of the girls on the floor, and shook his clothes. He looked at them with an innocent smile, which he kept even after ten years.

"Sorry." he said innocently.

Girls just giggled at his little face and the words, then smiled back.

"Hey, are you alright?" Silver's voice was heard, "I heard screaming." The rest wide their eyes and turned toward the door. There, in the doorway, it was possible to see Silver, in an apron and chef's hat, looking at the company, by giving them a suspicious look.

"Everything's fine, Sylvie." Rarity replied with a smile, "We're just having fun. How long will you still have out there?" she flapped with her eyes, "I am missed you already."

Silver grinned in response, "I'm only a little more than an hour, before I finish, Rarity." he said, "So don't worry."

Rarity nodded, still smiling, "But not any longer." she said playfully. The silver-white hedgehog just winked to his girlfriend before coming back into the kitchen and shut the door. After he did that, members of the company looked at each other again.

"Follow me, darlings. You too, Milo." Rarity said, before heading to the second floor. Twilight wordlessly followed her. Miles and Fluttershy remained standing in the living room, facing each other, and looking how Twilight and Rarity go. After the girls fled upstairs, their eyes have met. Fluttershy went close to him, then grabbed his cheeks with both hands. She moved closer to his face, then he rubbed her nose against his.

"Big strong fox." she said jokingly, before Tails hugged her around the waist. The yellow mare didn't resisted and hugged him around the neck. They snuggled to each other tightly, enjoying a moment, and closed their eyes. Fluttershy rested her head on his left shoulder, still smiling. Tails' hands stroked her back, gently massaging it, then he kissed her on the forehead.

"I haven't had time to say how much I'm glad that you came to us at Christmas." he said tenderly, "I haven't had time to say how much I missed you." He opened his eyes, then they ended their embrace and looked at each other in the eyes, "I still do not believe that we will be together the whole month."

Fluttershy smiled even lovelier, "Me too, Miles." she whispered softly, "I'm also missed you very much since you left back at Mobius." She closed her eyes again, then rested her head back on his shoulder, by hugging him even tighter, "But I have to go back there from time to time to my animals know that I'm okay." she sighed, "If it's not hard for you, I ..."

"Portal's all yours, Flutty." Miles whispered, "You can return back to Equestria as many times as you wish." he finished their hug and looked into her eyes again, "This is not difficult for me. When you need to go back?"

Fluttershy sighed, then gave him a sad look, "If we do it on the next week ..." she spoke in her trademark shy manner, "... will it be okay for you?"

Fox raised an eyebrow, "It will, my love." he said lovingly and gently.

After that answer, Fluttershy smiled again, then spread her wings, then waved it and jumped on her boyfriend by tightly whaping her arms around his neck. Miles catched her in bridal style, as his eyes widened slightly over her behavior.

"Wow." he groaned, "It was very unexpected."

The mare giggled over his words, before kissing him on the nose, "And now?" she asked. Tails froze again as he blinked a few times, a little surprised her with a kiss. Then he raised one eyebrow, still looking in her eyes.

"I think my reaction says it all." he said jokingly, before he walked up the stairs. Fluttershy again widened her eyes and looked up. She looked again at Miles.

"Miles. Aren't you going to put me on the floor?" she asked with a light blushing on the cheeks.

Fox arched eyebrows thoughtfully, then looked up at the ceiling, "Going up, carrying a beautiful and lovely girl in my arms, or just walking with her beside me." He grinned, then looked into her eyes, "Let me think." He grinned, as a super-villain, "Never in the world!" he growled playfully, causing Fluttershy to gasp in fright, and covering her face behind her hair. However, Tails didn't believed in her reaction. He frowned in disapproval, then shook his head as they went up to the second floor.

"Fluttershy, baby." he said with a sarcasm in his voice, "I'm sorry, but this trick doesn't working with me twice."

Fluttershy blinked three times, continuing to give him frightened attractive face. Then she sighed and hugged him around the neck with both hands again.

"No harm in trying." she said rhetorically, then shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. Miles smiled at her, and then he turned his gaze forward, continuing to carry his girlfriend in his arms.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _A/N:_

 _YOU know guys? I decided to finish this story. Yes, I will finish it for no matter what. This story is the most successful by the number of views, so I decided not to give it up and finish it. I apologize for the stupid moments in this chapter._

 _What do you think? Leave your opinion in review, add to your favorite if you liked this story, and I'll see you next time._

 _PS: I decided to open two more pairs here in this chapter. Yes, it is all quite wrong, as it is here on the fan fiction. Twilight, along with Shadow, and Pinkie with Espio. I know that usually when people write fan fiction, they immediately make Shadow and Pinkie Pie. But I think that Shadow with Twilight would be better choice._


	7. Chapter 5 - The Odd Things

**_A Romance before Christmas._**

 ** _Chapter V_**

* * *

 **In the Ice Cap**

* * *

In the kitchen, you can see how Silver the Hedgehog finished cooking for the holiday dinner. He stood in front of the kitchen table with his arms crossed in the chest and face with a concentrated focus on continued kitchen items, dishes and ingredients that helped him in cooking. Here you can see salads, pies, muffins, cupcakes and more. The real smorgasbord. A few moments later the hedgehog finished to concentrating on his power, causing a bright blue glow to vanish. He arched his eyebrows, before taking the book with recipes in hands and opening it. Glancing at the book Silva hummed thoughtfully.

"I hope I'm doing it right." he muttered to himself.

He glanced at the dishes that were on the table before moving closer to it. He put the book down on the table, then looked at the oven. Grinning, he went there. Approaching the oven, Silver crouched down and peered inside. He smiled even wider once he looked at a main dish, then licked his lips in anticipation of just how delicious it would be. Then he rose to his feet, before heading towards the exit of the kitchen. With a pretty face and a showy gait, Silver came out from the kitchen, then looked around. It was empty. No one was here. Vector must have been in his room, and the rest ... unknown.

He arched his eyebrows, then looked toward the stairs.

"Interesting." he muttered, "What are you doing up there?"

Suddenly, his phone rang. Silver eyes widened, before look at his jeans. He sighed, then took the phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He turned on the screen, then arched his eyebrows, to learn about who called. It was Knuckles. Silver smiled disapprovingly, then pressed the button receive a call, and put the phone to his ear.

"Yo?"

 **Line two. Station Square, at the station. LOL.**

"Hey, Da Silva." Knuckles told him with a tone of irritation in his voice, as he, Applejack and Rainbow were at the station "What's up?"

 **Line one, Ice Cap.**

Silver arched eyebrows, "You know? If you wanted to have a chat, you called me at the wrong time." he said sarcastically, "I'm a little busy right now."

 **Line two.**

Knuckles smirked like a troll, "Having a fun with your girlfriend?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

 **Line one.**

Silver sighed, then shook his head as soon as the smile on his face was replaced by a dirty look, "If I was with Rarity now, then I wouldn't picked up the phone, Knuckles." he said with frustration in his voice, "I have to keep an eye on food. Tell me quickly, what do you want?"

 **Line two.**

Knuckles looked at the train near the door where you can see how Rainbow Dash and Applejack talking to each other.

"I just wanted to say that we are going to the Ice Cap." he said, "Me, Dash and AJ already at the station and waiting for a train."

 **Line one.**

Silver smirked, "Excellent, we are waiting for you." he said, "I have to say that you arrive to the moment when the dinner starts." He raised an eyebrow, then glanced at his watch, "Well, at least I think so." He looked at the clock that shows the time half past four.

 _"I'm glad to hear that, pal."_ Knuckles told him on the phone, _"You have no idea how hungry I am."_ Silver smirked, _"By the way, do you know why Tails and Vector unavailable?"_

"Vector probably sleeping in his room." Silver said, then looked at the stairs, "And Tails ..." he shrugged, "I do not know. Maybe he's asleep as well. I'll go check."

 **Line two.**

Knuckles laughed, "Okay, dude." he said jokingly, "Do not interrupt his fun. If you know what I mean."

 _"We'll see how it goes."_ Silver said on the phone, _"Okay, I disconnect. See you."_

"We scored, Da Silva." Knuckles said jokingly before turning off the phone and hiding it back to his jacket. As he glanced back at the ponies, he walked to them.

* * *

 **Ice Cap**

* * *

Silver put his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, then he looked up the stairs. Shaking his head, he quickly headed to the second floor to check out the rest.

* * *

 **Back to Station Square**

* * *

"He clearly said that we will arrive to the moment when the food is ready." Knuckles said AJ and EP, on the faces of who happy smiles shone as soon as they heard the word food, "So everything is under control."

Applejack closed eyes and lifted her head up, clasped her hands together, "mmmmmm ..." she moaned, "Ah' can no longer wait until we arrive." She opened her eyes and looked at Knuckles with a happy smile on her face, "How long do we need ta go there?"

Knuckles smirked and crossed his arms, "Very little." he said smugly, "A little more than forty minutes by express train and a little more than five minutes on foot." He wiggled his eyebrows, "And then a month in the fresh mountain air."

Applejack giggled, then she came close to him and pressed her breasts against his chest. She hugged him around the neck.

"Don't ya' think that sitting in one place is boring?" she asked playfully.

Knuckles hugged her back, "I think, baby." he said, as the alpha, "In this month we have a tour of the whole." Applejack smiled even sweeter, "Spagonia, Green Hill, Babylon, South Island, Mystic Ruins." He winked, "On Mobius there are many places where we can have a great time."

AJ giggled as soon as he said it, before getting up on her tiptoes and kissing him. Knuckles, of course kissed her back as he hugged her more tightly. Rainbow Dash, who was watching the scene with a sour face, crossed her arms before her throat loudly.

"Ahem, ahem!"

Knuckles and AJ interrupted their love joy and opened their eyes wide. They broke the kiss, then looked at Rainbow. Only to meet with her unhappy face.

"Meanwhile, you are not alone here." she said sarcastically, "You might hold your kisses and hugs for later."

The two arched eyebrows questioningly before exchanging glances with one another. Then they sighed, half-closed their eyes and looked back at Dash.

"Envy in silence, Rainbow." Applejack said wearly.

Dash's eyes went wide, "What?" She frowned, "I am not envy to you. Just you'd think that somepony else can look at you while you're kissing."'

Knuckles shook his head, "Who can look at us, Dash?" he asked angrily, then looked around the almost empty platform, "We are here to stand almost alone." He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. When he looked back at Rainbow on her face she appeared frightened emotion. Enough to Knuckles and Applejack widened their eyes. But the cyan mare only swallowed nervously, then glanced to the right.

"These guys, for example." she said with a frightened tone in her voice. Applejack and Knuckles blinked once, before looking to where she was looking. Only to see the two hedgehogs. One was bright blue, the second was pink. Both were male. They sat on a bench, looking at our trio with stupid grins. The blue one was dressed in a dark blue jacket, gray jeans. Rose was wearing a black jacket and jeans. Both laughed, as the latest fools in the universe.

"Ahhhaha, Ahhhaha." the pink blabs out, "Hi dudes. Ahhhaha."

"What's up?" the blue one picked up his mind.

Knuckles sighed before closing his eyes and making a facepalm. He instantly recognized these two idiots. Applejack and Rainbow Dash turned to him once he did it.

"Knuxie?" Applejack called. Knuckles removed his hand from his face, then glanced at his girlfriend with a dirty look before AJ continued, "Do you know who they are?"

"Yes, Applejack." Knuckles said, "I know who they are." He turned to them. Two idiots continued to grin and laugh wildly, staring at the trio.

"Your chicks are cool, man." the cyan one said.

After these words, Applejack and Rainbow Dash's eyes widen even more, before then slowly pressed against Knuckles, by being a little frightened.

"Knuckles?" Rainbow Dash called him, "Maybe we'll better call the police?"

"Relax, Dash." Knuckles said, then looked at her, "They're not psychos. They're just idiots."

AJ turned back to him, "Are you sure?" she said, "They are pretty creepy."

"Relax, AJ." he said, "They're not touch even a finger to you. Just don't pay attention."

The girls felt a slight relief after he said it, then they looked at the duo idiots. But they continued to laugh and smirk, not even moving. After that, the girl frowned.

"Stop staring at us." Rainbow Dash said angrily, "If you won't stop, I'll kick your butts."

But the two just looked at each other, before the the pink guy spoke.

"You heard that? If you do not stop staring at her, she will kick your ass." he chuckled again.

"Wow. Ahaha. Cool. Ahaha." the cyan one said, "I'm really scared." he also chuckled, before they glanced back at the trio.

Knuckles sighed and shook his head before look at Dash, "Dash, just ignore them." he said, "Sonic and I kicked their ass for a million times. It does not helping."

Rainbow sighed, before look back at the duo and shake her head in disappointment.

Sonic climbed the stairs that led to the platform of the train, with a smirk on his face. He sropped, then checked his coat's pockets to make sure everything is in place. Then he checked the pockets of his jeans. Grinning once he was convinced that everything is in place, he looked at his friends.

"Guys, I'm finished." he said with a tone mock in his voice, "We can go." He walked right up to him and crossed his arms, "Surely you think I do not have time to train departure, but now I'm here."

But no one answered him. They did not even looked at him. Rainbow Dash, Knuckles and Applejack, they all was looking in the same direction, and didn't seem to notice that he's here. Sonic questioningly arched an eyebrow, then turned his eyes to where they watched. He widened his eyes momentarily, noticing the two idiots, we have seen before. Those noticed the blue hedgehog, then chuckled again at their trademark idiotic style.

"Hi dude." the pink spoke through his laughter.

Sonic blinked a few times before frowning, and bared his teeth, "YOU!" he growled, what immediately led his friends out of the trance, "What the hell are you doing here? Why did you get on Mobius?"

"I dont know." the pink spoke, "We just went through the forest, then lost our conclusion, woke up and here we are the hedgehogs, and not at home." He laughed, "Cool, right?"

Sonic half-closed eyes, before shaking his head. He crossed his arms.

"Every year is the same thing." he muttered angrily, "You find yourself here." He widened his eyes, "Nobody knows how." He frowned, "And then starts to annoy everyone around you, and get your ass kicked." He sighed, "Look, you morons. Get away from here if you don't want our girls to become angry."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack blinked twice, then looked at each other. Then they frowned and looked at two idiots. They began to kneading their fists, making it clear that they will soon be beating them. The two hedgehogs flinched once the girls did it and their eyes widened. Then they again started to grin and laugh and looked at each other and rose from the bench. Continuing to laugh and smirk, they looked at company. Sonic, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Knuckles continued to look at them with a severe expression of their faces, as if saying: "Get out!".

"Okay, guys." the pink hedgehog spoke, "I think we better go."

"Yes. We'll go." the blue one picked up, and then they began to move away, "Merry Christmas."

The two dissapeared behind the stairs.

Our four continued to look in that direction, to make sure that these two will not come back here. Moments later, Rainbow Dash growled in frustration.

"Grrrr! This is the strangest persons that I have met in my life." She looked at Sonic, "Who are they?"

"It's just two idiots from the Earth." he said irritably, then looked at Rainbow, "They constantly appear here on Mobius unknown how, and unknown why." he sighed, "Old fat man has set a bunch of portals before we arrested him. Most likely, these morons just know where the portal between Earth and Mobius, and used it."

"And how long is this going?" Applejack said.

"About seven years, Applejack!" Sonic said, "We always sending them back on Earth, but they always come back."

"Just like Eggman in the old days." Knuckles remarked sadly, then sighed, shook his head and walked to the bag, he picked up all the bags that have been their, then went inside the train. The rest followed him glances, not quite knowing why he is suddenly became sad. It was as if someone replaced him while they haven't seen it. Sighing, the orange pony without words went inside the train.

Sonic and Dash left standing on the platform, looking at how Applejack entered the train, then he sat down next to Knuckles. Then they exchanged looks and smiled at each other.

"Well? Did you get what you need?" Rainbow asked with a tender tone.

Sonic grinned and flashed at her with his trademark grin, "Oh, like a hell I am." he said, then patted the inside pocket of his coat, "Tails will be overjoyed." He took her hand, "Just do not tell anyone until we arrive."

Dash grinned back, then winked at him, "I will be silent, like a corpse." she said jokingly.

Sonic grinned even more, before move closer to her face, "That's what I love about you the most." he said with a malicious whisper. Enough to his rainbow haired girl giggled, then flapped at him with her rosy eyes. They exchanged quick and gentle kiss, before heading towards the train.

* * *

 **In the Ice Cap.**

* * *

In the house, where our super company was in almost full strength, you can see as a huge six-foot green crocodile fast asleep in his bed. On his face might be visible a happy smile, which indicated that he was having a good and happy sleep.

From the door for all those Silver watched, by leaning his right shoulder against the door frame. He disapprovingly smiled, listening Vector's snoring and sleepy groans. Shaking his head, he walked closer to the bed to wake him up. Once he walked right up, he crossed his arms before calling him.

"Vector!"

No one answered him, and the green crocodile continued his dream. Silver sighed, then leaned over and shook him by the shoulder.

"Vector, wake up!" he called a little louder.

It worked. Vector groaned sleepily, then he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man who dared to wake him up. Silver smirked and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You decided to act according to your own biology?"

Vector frowned at his remark, "F*** off, da Silva." he said irritably, then rose to a sitting position. He closed his eyes, before take a hand behind his head. He groaned sleepily.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"A little more than two hours." Silver answered, "Listen, Knuckles called me. He said that he, Sonic, AJ and Dash are going here. I need you to help me with the table. Can you do it?"

Vector sighed wearily, then he opened his eyes and looked in front of him, "Well, since you woke me up, I have no other choice." He looked at Silver, "And how soon the food will be?"

"Very soon, Vector. Once the others will arrive, we will start immediately." Silver replied with a grin, "I'll go to the others, so that they too did not lag behind the case."

"Okay, I'll do it." Crocodile said, "But only because of Christmas."

Silver shook his head at his words, then he turned away from him and started to leave the room. After he left, Vector sighed, feeling the holiday spirit, then got up to his feet. He shod sneaker, then reached up and gave a sigh of joy. Next, he went towards the exit from the room, humming something under his breath.

Silver walked up to the third floor, to the room, where he lived with Rarity. He went to the door and knocked.

"Rarity honey." he called out, "Are you here?", He opened the door and looked inside. But there was no one there. An empty room, where he was an ideal order. Everything was clean, the bed was perfectly laid out, clothes were taken away in a closet. In general, the perfect room in which it was possible to live for eternity. Smiling, Silver shook his head and closed the door. Then, he looked at floor, then scratched his head, to understand where she was his girlfriend and others.

"Interesting." he muttered, "Where are everybody gone?"

"Oh, Rarity. It's just fantastic!" Twilight's voice was heard on the right side of him. Silver's eyes widened, then he looked in the direction where he heard it. A voice was heard behind the corner down the hall.

"Hush, Twilight!" Rarity's disgruntled tone was heard, "You want everypony heard you?"

"Oh, sorry." Twilight's voice told her apologetically.

This caused a smirk on Silver's face. Shaking his head, he walked toward the source of the voice. He will find out what they are doing. After a few steps, our silver-white one turned the corner. He stopped and grinned, seeing the staircase leading to the attic. Open staircase says only one thing. They're there. But what they do?

"Girls, you look awesome." Tails' voice was heard, "You Rarity really master."

Silver eyes widened once he heard the voice of his fox friend. And what Tails does with them?

"Thanks for the compliment, Milo." Rarity's voice told him, "Now it's your turn. Take off your clothes."

Hedgehogs jaw dropped to the floor once he heard these words from his girlfriend. He frowned, bared his teeth, then walked to the stairs leading to the attic. Going up the stairs, he started to climb it.

"Only on the condition that you turn away." Tails' voice spoke again. But Silver didn't pay the attention to it and just continued to climb the ladder. Climbing up, he quietly looked in the attic. He looked around the room with a frowning brows, hoping to catch them in the act. However, once he saw them, he widened his eyes even more. He saw Twilight and Fluttershy standing in front of the mirror, dressed in exquisite dresses and looking at themselves. On their faces you could see the smiles that sparkled like the sun itself. The girls obviously like the way they look and their new clothes. Silver blinked several times, then sighed in relief once realized that they were just trying on new clothes. He sighed, then went up to the attic. Rising to his feet, Silver turned on the stealth mode for his friends and girlfriend wouldn't hear him.

Twilight and Fluttershy continued to look at themselves in the mirror, admiring with smiles on their faces. Yellow pony was wearing a green dress with sequins all over its surface, and with a cut on her back and right leg. On her hair could be seen hairpin, with a large white flower as decoration.

* * *

 _Author's note: Unfortunately, guys. I suck in the description of women's evening dresses._ _Sorry._

* * *

Twilight wore a short tight dress, with a length just above the knee. Her shoulders were opened. On her breast she was seen deep cut, through which you can clearly see its shape. Cut on her back was a little above the shoulder blades. On the right shoulder strap you could see the decoration that reminds her Cutie Mark. As for Rarity, she was wearing a long bright blue dress, with a deep cut on her chest, with thin straps and an open back. On her right leg was also a cut.

To the right of girls was Miles, who fixed his eyes on Fluttershy, looking at her with a smirk. He liked the way his beautiful looks, obviously. In his hands he is also hold something. Something that certainly made by the white pony. And as for maestro herself, she frowned disapprovingly, though, Miles flew into a wonderland. She raised her right hand to his face, then snapped her fingers in front of him. It was enough to Tails returned to earth. He blinked twice, then looked at the mare who dared to interrupt his contemplation. Rarity shook her head in disapproval, crossing her hands in the chest.

"Milo." she spoke with an important tone in her voice, "You will enjoy Fluttershy later." Fluttershy gasped and blushed when she heard Rarity's words, "Dressup a suit."

Miles frowned in response, "Okay." he said as if he had just been banned from playing a video game, "But do not look!" He headed toward the makeshift dressing room, which is an old metal frame, which stretched on top of old curtains. He went inside, then looked back at Rarity, still frowning. But, suddenly, he grinned, noticing Silver standing behind her. But Rarity did not understand what was going on and arched an eyebrows as a sign of puzzlement.

"What?" she asked.

Miles drew the curtain, "Just two words, Rarity." he said teasingly, later he grinned even more, as his head peeked out from behind the curtain, "Turn around." he hid in the dressing room.

Rarity's eyes widened as soon as he said it, then turned her eyes to the right, not even moving.

"So here what you're doing while I am working in the kitchen." Silver's voice said to her, causing her to gasp, "You still could not resist and made an improvised Carousel Boutique in the attic."

Rarity experienced real happiness as soon as she heard his voice. She smiled tenderly before completely turning in his direction. She could see him standing in front of her, his arms crossed in the chest. He looked at her with a warm smile on his face, obviously pleased with the way she looks.

"And don't you think that I would just sit in one place and do nothing?" Rarity asked jokingly.

Silver arched eyebrows, "When we arrived, you told me that you want to take a break from your work and asked me not to even mention a single word about clothing and fashion." he tilted his head to the left, "Therefore, the conclusion suggests itself."

Rarity giggled before a blush appeared on her cheeks, then she hugged her boyfriend and rested her head on his left shoulder. Silver hugged her back without hesitation and closed his eyes, enjoying her company. Rarity's eyes were closed as she stroked his strong shoulders and back. But, suddenly, she abruptly opened her eyes, then grinned nervously and looked at the girls. Twilight and Fluttershy nervously nodded to her, then grabbed some clothes and hid it under an old shower curtain, lying on the bedside table. They glanced back at Rarity, smiled and showed her thumbs up. The white mare sighed in relief, then closed her eyes again and hugged her boyfriend more tightly, snuggling to him as tight as she could.

Twilight and Fluttershy looked at each other, then they nodded to each other and headed down the stairs.

"Rarity, we will be down there, if something." Twilight told her before they disappeared on the stairs. The two kept smiling and hugging each other for a few moments before they broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes, still smiling gently.

"You look just amazing, Rarity." Silver said it with a tone of admiration in his voice.

"Do you like it?" Rarity asked him with a gentle whisper.

The silver-white hedgehog grinned like a badass, then hugged her around the waist with his right hand and took her hip with his left.

"Like it? I love it!"

The white pony grinned, equaling her expression to his, "So, I'm not wasted my time?" she asked with a seductive whisper.

Silver shook his head, "Not at all." he whispered, before giving to his lady loving and gentle kiss. Rarity returned the kiss without any single hesitation, and wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter. She took him by the back of his head with her right hand and began to brush his hair. Silver began to stroking her open spine and leg, once their passion began to grow, and they began to utter moans love, as their kiss became more passionate than before. But after about a minute, they finished their kiss, then glanced again in each other's eyes. Rarity began stroking his head, still smiling gently to him.

"Sylvie. Have you prepared everything?" Rarity whispered.

"Almost." Silver replied, also in a whisper, "There's only a small pat is left in the oven. Cooking time is a little more than thirty minutes, so ..." he hugged her tighter, "... I have free time."

"But you know that it won't be enough, right?" Rarity asked him with a seductive whisper.

"Of course. Therefore, better to leave it to more appropriate time." Silver whispered, before they exchanged gentle and loving kiss again. After they kissed enough, Rarity rested her head on his left shoulder, and moaned softly. Silver continued to hug his girl, while his eyes closed. Their embrace have become the only thing that bothered both of them for some time. Obviously, these two just enjoy the fact that they are together and catch their moment.

"Awwwwww." Miles's voice was heard, causing the couple to open their eyes instantly, "What a touching picture." Silver and Rarity raised their heads, then looked at each other. Then they looked at the locker room. Only to have their jaws dropped. Miles's head peeking out from behind the curtain, as he grinned like a troll.

"You know, guys? I have to admit that it was one of the nicest thing I've seen in my life." he arched an eyebrow, "At least, by not being part of it."

Silver and Rarity again looked at each other's eyes. Then they smiled in disapproval, and looked back on their fox-buddy.

"You saw it all." Silver stated.

"Exactly." Miles said, "I think that if I shot it on video, in Internet this video will have some success. Plus, guys will also be happy to see what you do when no one is looking. Although ..." he raised an eyebrow, "Who knows."

Silver glared at him, "And if you do that, I would have wiped you into the powder!"

"And I would have helped." Rarity added a couple of words.

Miles shook his head, continuing to working in a troll mode, "It's useless, guys. By this time the whole world has seen to your carnal pleasures. It would be a lesson to you, to make a better sure that you are alone."

Silver and Rarity sighed, then exchanged glances and shook their heads. They glanced back at the fox.

"Okay, you two-tailed profASSor." Silver said jokingly, "Get out of there and let us to check out your new outfit."

After hearing his request, Miles bared his teeth in fear before nervously shook his head and hide. Enough to his friends shot a questioning emotion. They looked at each other.

"Um ..." Miles's voice was heard, causing the couple to turn to the curtain, "I have a little problem."

"What's the problem, Milo?" Rarity asked.

"I think that this jacket is too small to me." Miles said, puzzled, "I can not put it on."

Rarity's eyes widened, "What? That's impossible! I calculated everything down to the last millimeter."

"But, apparently, you're wrong on a couple of microns." Miles answered again, causing Rarity to make a sad attractive face, "It happens. I, too, constantly faced with this during my engineering, aviation, or working with a weapon. From the first time anyone can fail. Even such a master like you."

Rarity began to sob, as she realized that she had failed with a suit for her friend. She closed her eyes, then lowered her head and hugged her shoulders. Tears flowed from her eyes down on her cheeks. Silver, who was looking at his girlfriend with a shocked face, surprised with her reaction, shook his head, then hugged her around the waist and pulled her to him, to comfort her. He kissed her on the cheek, in an attempt to prevent her drama.

"Awww, Rarity." he said tenderly, stroking her belly with both hands, "Don't cry, please. It's just a dress. Calm down, you can always do better."

"Hey what's going on?" Miles asked, from behind the curtain.

The mare had rested her head on his shoulder, continuing to shed bitter tears, "Sylvie, sweetheart." she saying plaintively, "You don't understand. I wanted to make great a gift to my friends, for it was as good as possible. But I failed." she sobbed, "This is the worst! Possible! Thing!"

Silver sighed, then shook his head and hugged her more tightly, hoping to calm her and take off her stress. Opening his eyes, he looked at the curtain with a sad look. Miles's head peeping out with a sad look as he did not wanted to make Rarity crying. The boys glanced back at her, looking at the way she cried and shed tears, feeling the utter helplessness. But after a short moment, Silver sharply made his eyes wide and smiled as a brilliant idea came into his mind. He again looked at Miles.

"Tails, maybe you try again?" Hedgehog said, "You're not the master of clothing, maybe you've messed up something."

Tails arched eyebrows, as Silver said it, then shook his head, "Silva." he said, "No need to be a genius scientist to understand that the jacket is too small to me. I am very sorry but it's true!"

Silver frowned and bared his teeth, then began to shine, "But you can still try!" he said with a slight tone of threat in his voice, making it clear he does not want that his girl continued to cry.

It was enough to fox sighed in defeat. He decided not to show off and hid back behind the curtain. There, on the other side, Miles began to grimace and mimicking his silver-white colleague.

"But you can still try." he muttered quietly for no one could hear him, then he picked up his jacket and began to study it from all sides. Sighing, he began to putting a jacket.

"I don't know what you're hoping Da Silva." he said sarcastically, "Do you think if I take it off and on again, it suddenly becomes fit to me?" suddenly, he widened his eyes. He took off his jacket, then put it on a hanger, then unbuttoned his shirt. He looked to himself under his shirt. And he growled fiercely and facepalmed.

"F*** me all the seven!" you could hear Miles swears behind the curtain, causing Silver's eyes to becoming wide. But Rarity, did not seem to hear his words, continuing to hold on tight to her boyfriend, with closed eyes. She was just too bad in mood to lecture him.

"What's the matter, Tails?" the hedgehog asked in surprise.

"Nothing." Miles answered him with fatigue and irritation in his voice, "Tell your girlfriend that she have nothing to worry about."

Rarity's eyes opened once she heard those words. She raised her head and fixed her eyes on the curtain. Her blue eyes sparkled in hope that things are much better. Silver, of course noticed that she appeared in a good mood again and hugged her waist, continuing to stroke her. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Welcome back." he said jokingly. But Rarity simply nodded, still staring at the curtain with a hope in her eyes.

At this point, Twilight and Fluttershy returned to the attic with smiles on their faces. They came right up to the Silver and Rarity, who stood beside the curtain and embracing each other.

"Well, how are you getting on?" Twilight asked.

"We are waiting for the decisive moment." Silver replied.

"And this moment is near." Miles said behind the curtain, "Jacket is okay, Rarity."

Rarity smiled with relief and sighed, "Phew... Thanks Celestia." she turled to Silver, "I have already thought that I lost my grip."

Silver smirked at her, looking into her eyes, before his hands mover up on her perfect body. He squeezed both hands on Rarity's large breasts. Much to her gasping and making her eyes wide and her cheeks blushed deeply.

"Or you simply hastened with conclusions." Silver teased Rarity, gently massaging her breasts. Rarity smirked back at him, then lovingly shoved him on the gut, causing him to chuckle. He then released her breasts and tightly wrapped his both arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek, and then he leaned his head against her.

"Okay, guys." Miles spoke, causing others to look at the curtain, "Here it is, the moment of truth. I'm out."

Fluttershy grinned as he said those words to her, then crossed her arms, "We are ready." she said confidently.

The curtain pulled aside. The smirk on Fluttershy's face was changed to admiring expression. She was only able to gasp in admiration, to cover the face with both hands and spread her wings.

"Ohmygosh!" she whispered in awe, looking at her boyfriend. Tails, dressed in black pants and shoes on his feet, maroon shirt, on top of which was seen a black vest with gold buttons and long white coat, stood in all its glory. However, he didn't quite understand why his friends and girlfriend looking at him like that. He arched his eyebrows in puzzlement, trying to figure out the cause.

"Guys?"

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _See you in the next chapter of "Romance Before Christmas"_


	8. Chapter 6 - Unexpectedness

**_A Romance before Christmas._**

 ** _Chapter VI_**

* * *

 **Central City.  
5-35 pm.**

* * *

It the mall where our friends slowly walked toward the exit, you can see how to the company of dark hedgehog, purple chameleon and pink pony joined our familiar purple dragon with green spikes. Dressed in a red sports jacket, blue jeans, white sneakers Spike walked with pouty lips and furrowed brows. He was clearly unhappy about something. Or just was not in the mood. Who knows?

"I have not had time to check out all that I needed. I had to try this microphone on the quality." he looked at the Shadow and gave him a pleading look, "Shadow, please. If I will bring a bad microphone, the Sweetie Belle will be offended."

Shadow sighed in irritation, while continuing to look forward, "Spike, you was sitting in the store for almost two hours, choosing microphones." he looked at him, still frowning, "And you haven't checked even half of what was there. If you stay there for another long, the dinner will start without us!" he bared his teeth, "I don't want that. In addition, the dealer sold you the microphone from the best and most expensive brand. Do you think he is lying to you?"

Spike sighed in defeat, then he looked down at the box he held in his right hand, "Okay, I take your word." She looked at the Shadow, "But if Sweetie Belle won't be like it..."

"If she won't like it, you can blame me." Shadow answered neutrally, then he looked ahead, "I'll handle this."

Spike sighed, then smiled, "By the way." he said, "Thank you for took me along to work, Shadow." he looked forward, "It was really cool."

Shadow sighed again, then rolled his eyes upward. He closed his eyes, then shook his head to dismiss all of the memories that were at work. Once he opened his eyes, he looked forward, squinting.

"You're welcome, Spike." he said wearily, "Don't mention it."

"And so ..." said Pinkie Pie, checking the list, "Gift for Sonic, check. Gift for Rainbow Dash, check. Gift for Applejack, check. Gift for Knuckles, check." she looked at Espio and hid it a list in the pocket of her jacket, "It remains only to go to the jewelry store."

"In the jewelry store?" Spike asked as soon as he heard the words of Pinkie, "Why?"

"To take a Silver's gift for Ms. Rarity." Shadow said okay, then looked at him, "What? It was hard to guess?"

Spike blinked at his words, "Jewelry store? For Rarity?" he gasped, "He wants to propose to her?"

Pinkie Pie turned to him, flashing at him a wide grin from ear to ear, "I also thought about it." she said happily, "I wonder what will be size of the diamonds on this ring."

Spike blinked twice before his brain was working about this. Then he smiled, Pinky, "I think the size of a fist." he said.

"And I think the size of a brain!" Pinkie continued.

"Or it can be very small, but very powerful as the Chaos Emeralds." Spike spoke again.

"Or, as the Elements of Harmony." Pinkie picked up the idea.

Spike chuckled omnivously, "Ohohohohohoho..." he looked forward and grinned, "This celebration will be really something."

Shadow and Espio just disapprovingly half closed their eyes on the reaction of their wards, then they looked at each other. Chameleon suddenly frowned.

"Do not look at me that way." Shadow spoke, knowing why he looking at him like that, "I'm regret for raising the issue." He sighed and looked at Spike, "Spike." he looked at Pinkie "Pinkie." two turned to him with an interest in what he is going to say, "I propose to wait until the time when we will take his order."

Pinkie smiled and nodded, "Whatever you say, Shady." she said, by feeling happy and fun, then turned forward.

Shadow, however, frowned hard and bared his teeth, as she called him Shady. Again. How dare she? It sounds as bad as if she called him Mary or Bella. Or something like that. Shadow one knew for sure. Besides his girlfriend, no one has the right to call him as Pinkie Pie calling. But Twilight understands that he does not like it and keep this word in her own blacklist of words. However, Pinkie Pie, it seems, do not care about this list. And Shadow can't stand it.

He closed his eyes, then stopped and crossed his arms. He began to take a deep breaths, trying to control his emotions and not to succumb to her provocation. Inside his head a thoughts began to fly. Negative and positive. He tried to select the most positive thoughts and discard the negative, to bring his head back in order.

The trio stopped once they realized someone was missing. They looked at the Shadow. Only to wide their eyes, seeing him standing in the middle of the hall, with his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. Spike and Pinkie Pie looked at each other. Then they looked at the Shadow again, trying to understand why he does it. They looked at Espio, waiting for an answer.

Chameleon arched an eyebrows, looking into the eyes of his girlfriend, "Pinkie." he said quietly, "I told you not to calling him that."

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"Because he does not like." Espio said.

The pink pony blinked several times, then she flashed in Espio with a sad attractive face, "But why?" she asked again.

Espio sighed, "Pinkie. Sweetheart. Honey." he said gently and kindly, "I love you very much." Pinkie smiled happily after he said the sacred words, "But do you really not understanding that some people do not like the nicknames that you giving to them?"

Pinkie Pie sighed with happiness as a blush appeared on her cheeks, "Espy." she moaned before rested her head on his right shoulder, hugging him around the neck with both hands, "Can you say that again?" she asked him in tone so gentle, that our ninja couldn't helped, but smiled at her reaction and hugged her back.

"I love you." he said jokingly, causing Pinkie to giggle shyly, then opening her eyes and to look inside his golden eyes.

"I love you too." she said in the same tone, then moved closer to his face and closed her eyes. Espio realized her intention, then closed his eyes and went to the meeting. Their lips have met in a gentle loving kiss that the two shared right here, in the hall where the people wandering. Around a couple people started to gather (I mean Mobians) concerned by what he saw. They gently smiled, watching two lovers are not shy about their feelings for each other and are ready to show it right here in public. Some of them started to laugh friendly, feeling the Christmas spirit flows from them.

A minute later Espio and Pinkie finished their kiss, then opened their eyes again and looked at each other. They smiled at each other, enjoying the feelings that they're experienced. The pink pony even giggled shyly once Espio winked at her. She smiled more tenderly, then closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against his chest. Espio just gently pressed her to him, happy by the fact that she was with him, and began to brushing her hair. He turned his eyes in front of him. And wide it, seeing around them a crowd gathered. Seeing as the two finished kissing and sharing their love, the audience began to applaud loudly and shout bravo to them and congratulate them with Christmas.

"Espy, what is happening there?" Pinkie Pie asked her boyfriend, still clinging to his chest, "Some kind of rock star has passed by?"

Blinking, Espio shook his head, "You could say that." he replied, "They applaud to us."

Pinkie opened her eyes, then she lifted her head and looked around. Espio was right. Around them, a crowd gathered who chanted "Bravo," and applauded. She felt slightly embarrassed by such attention and gasped as soon as her appeared cheeks blush. She looked around, then her eyes met her boyfriend. Two blinked several times, then again looked at the crowd.

"More!" shouted one of the spectators, "We want more!"

"Don't be shy of your feelings guys!" another shouted, "It's Christmas! Look up!"

Espio and Pinkie looked up. They were standing right under the mistletoe that hung from the ceiling. Glancing back at each other, they grinned.

"Do you think the same thing?" Espio asked gently.

"You bet!" Pinkie Pie said before the two kissed again with all their existing passion. Espio tilted Pinkie down, continuing to hug her around the back. The crowd applauded even stronger and louder, glad to the spirit of Christmas. One of the spectators took out his phone, then photographed kissing lovers, then wasted no time in vain, he uploaded this photo in mobian instagram.

* * *

 **In Mobian instagram.**

Picture with kissing Pinkie Pie and Espio won twelve hundred likes. The user who posted this photo, wrote the next.

 _Merry Christmas to all from Pinkamena Diane Pie and Espio Namagasi. Never be afraid to show your feelings in public, and be proud of the fact that you are together._

* * *

 **Back to the Mall.**

Spike with a smile looking at how Pinkie Pie and Espio kissing with each other, by shaking his head in different directions.

"Oh, this love." he said in his usual manner, "How I am ..." he frowned and bared his teeth, "... sick of such a spectacle. Seriously, what's so interesting on this?" He sighed and shook his head, then turned to Shadow and smirked again, "Hey, Shadow. Did you see it? Kissing right on the the public. What a joke, right?" he walked right up and put his hands on the belt, "Of course, it can be nice, but I think that this show is not for real men. Right?"

But Shadow didn't answered to him. He was still standing in the same position, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. It seemed that he had left his body and flew off into the astral plane far away. Where he was? Unknown. What did he do? In the same way unknown. However, it remains the case here, making deep breaths, which indicated that he was still alive.

It was enough to Spike's eyes widened, then walked right up to him, put a box with a microphone for Sweetie Belle on the floor next to the Shadow. He took his coat and began to shake him.

"Shadow." he called out, "Shadow, dude. Are you okay?"

Again, there was no answer. Dark hedgehog like standing in one place, and is not moving, eyes closed and without uttering a word.

Pinkie Pie and Espio finished their kiss, then looked at each other's eyes. They shared a smile before turning to the crowd, hugging each other at the rear. The crowd continued to applaud them for some time before settling down and start up costs. Some of them joined the company, discussing the incident. From the talk of some of them, you could tell that it was the fourth couple, who did not hesitated to do that. After the crowd dispersed completely, Pinky took her boyfriend's arm before they both went to the place where Shadow and Spike stood.

"It was something." Pinky said in her usual manner, "Did you like it?"

"If I say that I liked it, it will not describe my feelings." Espio replied, as the alpha male, "Merry Christmas, Pinkie."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Espy." the mare told him gently, then kissed him on the cheek. Two glanced toward Shadow and Spike. Only to stop and wide their eyes. They saw Shadow still stands like a statue, and Spike is standing next to him, by shooting to him with a questioning expression. The two looked at each other as if trying to understand what happened. Then they looked at Shadow. Then went to him. Coming close to their friends, they stood on either side of the dark hedgehog.

"Shadow?" Espio called him.

"Shadow." Pinkie Pie called to him, "Are you still with us?"

Shadow didn't answered, he just continued to stand in one place without moving. As if he rooted to the concrete floor and became a single part of it. However, none of them knew what was going on in his head. Shadow dug in his mind, trying to throw all the negative that is going on in his head. He selected the most positive thoughts, trying to recover and relax. In his mind he saw Black Doom, Black Arms, space colony ARK, GUN Base, face of Commander Tower, his boss, and much more. Suddenly, he bared his teeth and frowned as he began to comprehend the worst memories he tried to block. No, it wasn't the disaster that happened to him sixty years ago, and chased after him ten years ago. It was...

 _"Why are you so sullen, Shady? You need to have fun."_

Shadow gritted his teeth even more, hearing Pinkie's voice in his head.

 _"Today is the Hearts and Hooves day. You've need to find a girl. It is impossible to spend this day alone, Shady."_

 _"Shady, I lost my crocodile. Please help me to find him."_

 _"Shady, you're back. Welcome back to Equestria. Twilight is really going crazy, waiting for your return."_

 _"This bike is your transport, Shady?"_

Shadow began to growl and lose control.

 _"Shady."_

 _"Shady."_

 _"Shady."_

 _"Shady."_

 _"Shady."_

 _"Shady."_

 _"Shady."_

 _"Shady."_

"Shadow." Spike's voice called to him.

The dark hedgehog slowly opened his crimson eyes, and blinked once.

"Shadow, do you hear me?" Spike called him again.

Shadow turned his eyes down to the younger brother of his girlfriend. Dragon-kid looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

Shadow sighed, before speaking, "If you want to hear the truth, then the answer is no. I'm not okay!" He looked around as if looking for something. After reviewing a number of shops, he fixed his eyes on the pharmacy, which stood nearby. Sighing, Shadow pulled out his smartphone, then handed it to Spike.

"If Twilight will call, I walked to the restroom." he said, before Spike took a smartphone in hand. Dragon-kid blinked twice, looking at the device in his hands, then he looked back at Shadow. The hedgehog put his hands in his coat's pockets, then headed toward the pharmacy.

"Wait me here. I'll be right back." he said wearily, continuing his journey.

Espio, Pinkie and Spike continued to look at how the Shadow goes on and on with a questioning look on their faces.

"Espy." Pinkie spoke.

"Yes?" Espio said.

"What he needed at the pharmacy?"

"I wish I knew. He never went to the pharmacy, as I recall. Not once in ten years."

Spike shook his head, then crossed his arms, "Maybe he went there on important business?" He glanced at the couple, "Maybe there's his friend's work?"

"I hope you're right, Spike." Espio told him.

Shadow went over to the pharmacy and leaned his hands on the counter. The cashier, girl, gray hedgehog dressed in full white robe, smiled at him as she noticed him.

"Merry Christmas, sir." she said kindly. The Dark hedgehog nodded neutrally.

"Merry Christmas, Miss." he said.

"Can I help you?"

Shadow sighed wearily before you look at the table, trying to find the words. Then he looked back at her.

"Give me, please, the most powerful sedative that you have."

* * *

 **On the street, half an hour later.**

* * *

The company of four held their way into the jewelry salon where they need to look into the last turn before heading back to the Ice Cap. However, on their faces one could see the frightened faces. More precisely, on the faces of Pinky and Spike were frightened expression. As for Espio, he's not looked at Shadow, by being terribly frightened. The reason for this was a wide and peaceful smile on dark hedgehog's face. Obviously, he took a sedative, and now he was in a good mood. He felt this holiday. This Christmas spirit that seemed soaked him to the bone. Now he can enjoying this throughout eternity.

But the rest, who are used to see him harsh and sullen, scared in earnest. Spike even slightly trembling, watching him, so he did not commit folly.

"Shadow." dragon called.

Shadow turned to him, still smiling, "Yes?"

Spike swallowed nervously, "Maybe you did not have to take such a large quantity of sedative?"

The Dark hedgehog friendly laughed, then patted Spike's head. Dragon grinned nervously as Shadow did it, trying to take his kindness, as it should. After Shadow removed his hands back in his coat, he looked ahead and made a joyful sigh.

"It was necessary quantity, Spike." he said friendly, "Now I can fully enjoy this Christmas spirit and enjoy it in full." He looked at him, "I had not noticed before, as a wonderful holiday." He looked forward and slightly accelerated, "This snow. This joy. This is fun. It's all so beautiful."

Pinkie Pie shook her head, "But Shady, you look even worse." she said sadly.

Shadow stopped short.

Pinkie, Spike and Espio also abruptly stopped. The pink pony gasped in fright, before covering her face with both hands. Espio hugged her around the waist, making it clear that he will protect her. The dark hedgehog slowly looked at her over his left shoulder, flashing in her most severe and sedritym look that you can imagine, and bared his teeth.

"How did you call me?" he asked in a threatening manner.

Espio shook his head before standing in front of Pinkie to shielding her from possible attack.

"Shadow, keep yourself in hands." he demanded once frowned, "You know, she always comes up with nicknames. Please, calm down and do not take it so close to your heart."

Shadow continued to glare at his companions. It seemed that a little bit and he will explode like a hydrogen bomb.

But, suddenly, he grinned mockingly, closed his eyes and bent over floor, clutching at the knees. He began to laugh out loud, almost choking with laughter. It was enough to rest arched their eyebrows in question, then looked at each other. Blinking, they glanced at the still laughing hedgehog who barely standing on his feet. He laughed a little more than a minute before getting up in the normal position and glance at his friends.

"Oh." he said jokingly, "Your faces." He shook his head, "It was something."

Pinkie Pie blinked ten times, processing the information, "You ..." blink, "... just ..." blink, blink, blink, "You made fun of us?"

Shadow straightened its growth while continuing to grin, "Of course." he said friendly, "As long as a sedative have an effect on me, you can call me what you like, Pinkie Pie. But only as long as a sedative have an effect." he turned forward, then walked toward the jewelry, "Come on, folks. Let's not waste a time."

Before follow the hedgehog, the company has three new breath, and half-closed their eyes.

"Now calling him Shady will be uninteresting." Pinkie noticed irritably, then looked at Espio, "It no longer makes sense to amuse him if he's very cheerful."

"Nothing wrong." Espio replied, "Sedatives do not have long-term effects." He looked at Shadow, "But all the same time, even when the sedative wears off, you better try to be careful with him, for he didn't take it again."

"Allright, Espy." the mare replied holding tightly his arm.

Spike shook his head, "It's good that Twilight does not see him like this." he said a little anxious, "If she knew ..."

Suddenly, Shadow's phone rang. Spike's eyes widened as soon as it happened, before he get it out of his jacket pocket. He turned on the screen. His eyes widened as he saw it was Twilight. He blushed heavily as the photo that was displayed on the caller's profile was very intimate. I mean, VERY intimate. Spike closed his eyes tightly, then without looking pressed to accept the call. Only after he put the phone to his ear, he opened his eyes and began to shine with nervous expression on his face, and massive blush on cheeks.

"Hi, Twilight." he said, and giggled nervously, "How are you?"

 **Line two. Ice Cap.**

Twilight widened her eyes, as she was standing on the balcony, dressed in warm brown coat and her evening dress, which Rarity recently gave to her.

"Spike." She smiled, "Spike, hello. How are you? How did you like in G.U.N.?"

 **Line one.**

"It was very cool, Twi." Spike said, trying not to show that Shadow is behaving strangely, "I've been on three missions on catching criminals. Shadow would not let me on the operation, because he said that this is too dangerous for such a kid like me, so I've seen a little bit. But I heard a lot." he chuckled, "I'll tell you when I get back."

 **Line two.**

Twilight giggled, before a smiling gently and leaning her left hand on the railing of the balcony.

"I'm glad you liked it." she said softly, then tilted her head to the right, "Can you give a phone to Shadow, please?"

 **Line one.**

Spike grinned nervously, then looked at Pinky and Espio, implying that Twilight wants to talk to Shadow. Two blinked, then looked at each other. They looked at Shadow, to check that there is still hope. But the dark hedgehog continued to go forward, smiling to the passers-by and congratulate them on Christmas. They looked back at Spike and shook their heads, making it clear that it is too early. Spike nodded at them, then looked forward again. He grinned nervously before to talk to his sister.

"Twilight, he can't talking right now." he said, "He ..." He scratched his head to come up with an excuse, "He went away for a minute."

 **Line two.**

On Twilight's attractive face was now suspicious expression. She arched her eyebrows.

"Where?" she asked.

 _"Oh, Twilight are you not a little girl."_ Spike said sarcastically, causing Twilight to made a disapproving smile, " _He went on for a man's stuffs, not for long. Once he gets back, I'll tell him you called."_

"Okay, Spike." she said sarcastically, "Tell him to call me back."

 _"Be sure."_ Spike said, _"I tell him."_

"And hurry up." the girl added, "Sonic and the others are already here." She turned to the door of the house and peered in through the glass window, where Sonic, Knuckles, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had arrived at the house and had a cheerful conversation with the rest of the holiday. You could see them laughing and having fun, as is usual on holiday.

 _"They're already there?"_ Spike inquired, _"Roger that, princess. I will say that we should hurry."_

Twilight smiled gently, then turned back to the mountains and fixed her gaze on them, flying in her wonderland. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. She opened her eyes wide, then looked ahead. She turned her eyes toward the phone and grinned nervously.

"Spike?" she spoke.

 _"Yes, Twilight?"_

"Listen, you're talking on Shadow's phone, right?" she asked by becoming even more nervous.

 _"Yes. Why do you ask?"_

Twilight blushed madly before starting to stroking a right hand's finger on the railing, "You know that in smartphones you can put a photo of the caller, and when the caller calls, the photo is displayed on the screen along with the call buttons?"

 **Line one.**

Spike's eyes widened as he realized where this conversation leads. He smiled nervously, before blushing and start to scratching his head.

"Yes, I know about this function." he said nervously, "Why?"

 _"You see, Spike?"_ Twilight spoke into the phone, _"When the two love each other, it sometimes happens that they send each other photos with, ... well ... how to say." pause, "... an intimate nature."_

Spike laughed nervously before continuing this silly conversation, "I get it. You decided that he put this image on your number?"

 _"Yes."_ Twilight reluctantly answered

"Do not worry, Twilight." Spike said, trying to control himself, "There was no photo. Just your number and that's it."

 **Line two.**

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked him with arched eyebrows.

 _"Yes, of course. I do not think he wanted to see all around this image, when he took out his phone from his pocket."_

Twilight smiled with relief, "All right. See you, Spike." she said friendly, "Try not to be late."

 _"See you in the Ice Cap."_ Spike said before hung up. Twilight removed the phone from her ear, then she looked at the screen, where on her boyfriend's number was a Shadow's photo with the same intimate nature. She blushed, giggled, then hid the phone back in her coat. She looked up at the stars and hemmed.

"Hmmm, strange. He told me that he put that photo on my number." she muttered to herself, then shrugged and went back inside the house for her friends.

 **Back to Central City. Fifteen minutes later.**

The company of six went on their way to the jewelry store. They have already come close to this shop, which is in one of the skyscrapers. Shadow stepped in front of the main entrance and began to carefully consider the sign. Nothing special just was written in large letters, "Lombard". That's all. The dark hedgehog shook his head, then he turned to Espio.

"It's here?" he asked.

Espio nodded, "Yes." he replied, "They are open until seven in the evening, so we are really at the time." He looked at Pinkie, "You want to go with me?"

Pony nodded to him with a happy smile, "What a silly question." She looked at the jewelry shop, "Come on." They headed toward the door, then opened it and went inside. After the door closed, the street remained only two. Shadow and Spike decided to wait for them on the street, and at the same time to get some fresh air. Shadow was still under sedation, so he was still in good spirits. With a smile, he looked at Spike. But only to bend his eyebrows in surprise, as the dragon-kid stared at nothing with a face as if he had just seen a ghost.

Shadow did not like it. He sat down next to him on his haunches, then shook his shoulder.

"Spike?" he called out, causing the dragon kid to turn to him. Shadow shook his head in disapproval, "What happened?"

Spike blinked, "Shadow. I want to ask you a question. Like man to man. Can you answer me?"

Shadow grinned at him, "It depends on what is the question."

Spike gulped, before cringing, "Have you ever seen your older sister naked?"

Shadow eyes widened as soon as Spike said these words, then he abruptly stood up. He stared at Spike's in shock, not believing what he had just heard. But he understood at once. Sighing, Shadow frowned sternly, and then extended his right hand.

"My phone." he demanded.

Spike gave him the phone without thinking. Shadow grabbed the phone out of his right hand, then he turned on the screen and flipped through a few pages. He sighed, then closed his eyes and turned off the screen. Opening his eyes, he looked to the right and put the phone back into the inside pocket of his coat. He looked at Spike, giving him a quiet look.

"I think it would be better for all if no one knows that you've seen this photo." he said quietly, and without increasing the tone.

Spike nodded, "I agree." he said, before they shook hands. Once that happened, they glanced back at the shop. Shadow sighed in relief noticing as Pinkie Pie and Espio come out of store.

"Faster than I thought." he said jokingly.

Pinky and Espio came close to Shadow and Spike. On the face of pink pony shone the widest smile, what you can imagine. It seems that this gift was very special.

Shadow sighed disapprovingly once noticed her emotion, "I dare to assume that this is really something unbelievable."

"Even better, Shadow." Pinkie said.

"Silver ordered once three gifts." Espio added, "And this is really worth."

"And what kind of gifts?" Spike asked excitedly.

"Spike, do not try to find out." Shadow said to him jokingly, "Wait until tomorrow morning, when it will be meaningful." He looked around before sigh in relief. This means that they have made all their works, and can be sent to Ike Cap. Grinning, dark hedgehog pulled out the green Chaos Emeralds from the left outer pocket. He looked at the others.

"You are ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Shadow." Spike said nervously, "Listen dude." Shadow looked at him, "Can we walk half an hour until the sedative wear off?" Shadow eyes half closed, "Twilight is unlikely to enjoy what you drank the medicine. You know how she reacts to this. So ..."

The hedgehog frowned, "Spike." He interrupted and spoke with a tone of irritation in his voice, "Sedative ceased to have the effect ten minutes ago." Spike's eyes widened, "I'm just trying to keep a good mood."

"What?" Pinkie asked, "So, you are now normal?"

"Yes, Pinkie!" Shadow replied neutrally, "But don't tempt fate and don't you dare to call me Shady. If you don't want me to drink this again."

The pink mare pouted and crossed her arms, "Okay, you won." she said before she bared bared teeth, "Mr. severity!"

Shadow smiled again, then looked at Espio, "I love the taste of victory on Christmas Eve." He looked at the emerald, "Gather around me."

Without superfluous words and phrases, Espio, Pinkie Pie and Spike stood around him and prepared for instant teleportation. Shadow looked at them all again, then looked at the emerald. He frowned and was ready to command phrase.

 ***Burp.***

He suddenly changed his mind when he heard Spike's guttural sounds. He, Pinkie and Espio looked at the dragon boy. Only to see how Spike with a painful face stroked his stomach. He almost cried. Shadow, Pinkie and Espio sat around him on his heels. Shadow put a hand on his right shoulder, and Pinkie Pie took him by a hand.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Shadow asked worrying.

"Stomach ache?" Pinkie asked pitifully.

Spike looked up and nodded, "Yes." he said, "As if that thing inside me that Shadow and his colleagues used on their work. And it shoots."

Espio shook his head, then he sat down on the left of the kid, "Spike, what are you ate today?"

Spike looked at him, "Well ..." he did not finish because it started vomiting. He covered his mouth with both hands, trying not to vomit.

Shadow frowned, then shook his head, "F***ing hell!" he swore, "Don't worry. I'll cure you." He raised the emerald to the level of his eyes, "Just one flash of light and you ..."

 ***Burp***

Spike did belch again, but this time a green flame flew out of his mouth. It immediately turned into a bundle of paper that fell to the ground in front Pinkie. The three blinked several times over a picture, before Shadow picked up the letter. He arched his eyebrows, looking at this piece of paper, then turned his eyes to the dragon kid who was giving to the dark hedgehog a mournful glance.

"Oh, this distance!" he moaned painfully, "It always feels so bad." He widened his eyes, then looked in front of him, feeling a new urgency. Next he began to make one burp after another, each time throwing out a letter from his mouth. The rest couldn't do anything with it, but only to watching how Spike gets rid of the extra weight.


	9. Chapter 7 - The Finalle Part one

**_A Romance before Christmas._**

 ** _Chapter VII._** ** _Part I._**

* * *

 **Ice Cap.  
6-35 p.m.**

* * *

The house, which is located in the mountains of Ice Cap, the company gathered in the living room almost full strength. Nearly. Here you can see only the guys who sat at the table, which was already utensils. Plates, forks, glasses, knives. For a complete happiness lacks only dishes that are still in the kitchen. Vector, Sonic and Knuckles, sitting on chairs, grinning at each other, feeling the presence of the Christmas spirit and lose patience before when the food begins. Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash was in the attic. For obvious reasons. Silver and Tails were in the kitchen, prepared the final chord. And Twilight sat in front of the fireplace and read a book. As usual.

Finally, almost all here, waiting, when will a real treat. Knuckles was particularly impatient. He shook his head, then looked at Sonic.

"I can not wait, when we will start." he said, "To be honest, in the morning I was looking forward to."

Sonic grinned at him, "Same here, man. By the way, agree, that our journey to Station went in our favor." he put his hands behind his neck, "Now we are all officially on vacation for a month."

"Yeah." Vector agreed, "Although, for some reason, I was plagued by vague doubts."

"You're just used to see the trick in everything you Sherlock Holmes." Knuckles teased him, "Relax and not think about business at least once in a lifetime." He crossed his arms, "What do you think could happen to us now?"

Vector arched an eyebrows, by giving to Knuckles a suspicious look, "That's a tough question." he said, "But if we remember our previous holidays, we find out that every time we were going to have a rest, every time some garbage happened, and we found ourselves in deep sh*t."

"And then, Sonic had to pull us out of this sh*t." Knuckles dissatisfied added, and then looked at Sonic with a stern look, "Right?"

Sonic sighed, before you remove your hands from behind his head and put them on the table, "Knuckles, please, do not start." he said, "I am not guilty for I was born under a lucky star." he grinned, "Besides, it was ten years ago. It's time to forget about it and move on."

"Maybe." Knuckles agreed, "However, the memories of this are still in my head." he sighed, then leaned his head against the back of the chair, "And nothing will help me get rid of it."

"Are you sure about this, Knuckles?" Sonic asked him, causing Knuckles turn to him, "Because I think I know a way to get rid of bad memories."

Knuckles arched an eyebrows, "Which one?"

Sonic winked at him, then looked at Twilight, "Hey Twi."

Twilight smiled, then looked back at him over her right shoulder, "Yes, Sonic?"

Sonic leaned his left hand on the back of his chair, "Do you know any spells that selectively erase the memories?"

"Of course." Twilight replied, "I know one. However, I'm not good at it yet. It is necessary to perform it with a jeweler's precision, so as not to erase the needed memories. Why do you ask?"

"Knuckles here is suffering from old memories of our old adventures." Sonic said jokingly, "Maybe you'll practice on him?"

Knuckles eyes widened as soon as Sonic said that, "What?"

Sonic the Hedgehog looked at him, "Come on, buddy." he said jokingly, "It's like in your head there is something, what you value."

Knuckles frowned and clenched his fists, "Oh, more than in your head." he growled angrily, "I, unlike you, concerned not only with the chilidog and running aimlessly." he snorted, then looked at the plate in front of him, "You are certainly very worried about old memories."

"Interesting. And what memories must bother me in your opinion?" Sonic said in his trademark Troll intonation.

Knuckles sighed, then closed his eyes and leaned his head on the chair. He grinned.

"Memoirs of a certain pink creature with a huge hammer." he said teasing Sonic. Blue hedgehog widened his eyes as soon as Knuckles reminded him about it. Then he frowned and bared his teeth.

"F*** you!" he growled in response.

Twilight couldn't helped, but giggled at his reaction, finding it funny. Though quite rough. Once she calmed down, she looked at the book she was reading at the time.

"You know?" she said, "I know a very good spell which will help you to stop swearing." She looked at Sonic, "If you want, I can ..."

"No need, Twilight." Sonic interrupted her, "I'll manage somehow." He glanced at his watch, which showed seven in the evening. Sighing, he glanced at the stairway that leads to the second floor.

"GIRLS!" he called.

"Another minute, Sonic." Rarity replied from the second floor.

The blue hedgehog was just about to grin and shook his head. He realized that now it is better not to worry about it. Once they arrived, Rarity immediately took her for Applejack and Rainbow Dash to dress them in her new dress. And of course, that the expectation of something is always the most unpleasant thing. On the other hand, he and Knuckles had no choice but to wait. At this moment it was the only thing he could do. Waiting. Knuckles shook his head, before moving closer to the table. He put his right hand on the table and leaned his head on the left.

"How I hate it when you have to wait." he said with a tone of resentment in his voice, "We came here fifteen minutes ago, and Rarity immediately grabbed our girls and we took them to nowhere." He looked at Sonic, "Maybe we need to fight them back?" Sonic turned to him, "What do you think?"

Sonic opened his mouth to answer. Suddenly, a bright flash flashed outside. It was enough to Sonic, Twilight, Vector and Knuckles turned toward the main entrance. Since there was a sliding glass door through which was visible everything that could be seen like the company of Shadow, Espio, Pinkie and Spike. Pinkie smiled happily, looking inside the house and waved to him. Sonic, of course grinned when he saw how the remaining members has just arrived to the house. He shook his head, then rose to his feet and headed for the door.

"It's time, guys!" he said jokingly.

Twilight also smiled once she saw them and also got up. She went to the tree, which Fluttershy, Vector and Espio dressed up recently, still smiling and crossing her arms.

Pinkie opened the door, then the whole company stepped inside. Well, almost all. Spike, who held on to his painful stomach was in Shadow's arms. It was enough to Twilight gasped, frightened, then quickly went to meet them. Sonic also raised an eyebrow questioningly, then went to meet them to find out what is wrong. Once they met, Twilight quickly ran to Spike and took his cheeks with both hands, then looked into his eyes.

"Spike." she called out plaintively, "What's the matter? Stomach ache?"

Spike nodded painfully. Twilight frowned, then looked into Shadow's eyes.

"Shadow, what he ate? You gave him only what I allowed?" she asked a little sternly. But the dark hedgehog just looked into her eyes with a look that expresses only weariness.

"And nothing else." he said with absolute certainty. But the violet pony did not seem to believe him too much. She crossed her arms again and gave to him a suspicious look.

"Then what happened to him?" she asked, still sternly.

Sonic stood next to her, and frowning, "Yeah, dude." he agreed, "It's just weird when a kid goes with you in perfect health, and then comes back with the pain in his stomach."

Shadow said nothing. He just looked at the bag that Pinkie held. Twilight made her eyes wide, then she turned to the pink pony. Pinkie handed her a bag that Twi taken immediately. She opened the bag, then looked inside. And she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"This letters from Equestria?" she asked in disbelief, then looked at Spike, "But how? I thought that your magic is not working on another planets?"

Spike frowned in response, "As you can see, it works." he said irritably, then looked at Shadow, "Shadow, put me down, please. I can walk."

But Shadow shook his head in response, "I heard it three times in the last seven minutes." he said sternly, "And every time, it was enough to do at least three steps and you immediately clutched your stomach and began to whine! You can't fool me, boy!" he went to the sofa before the fire, "I'll take you on the sofa."

The rest looked at him in puzzlement, as he walked from the trees to the couch, then shook her head Twilight and followed them. Sonic Espio and Pinkie sighed, before his eyes meet again. They smiled.

"Well, how was your trip?" the hedgehog asked jokingly.

"Oh oh oh!" Pinkie spoke happily as soon as she started to jump, "You would not believe the Sonic. When we came back, we stopped at a branch of mistletoe and we ..."

"What, all four?" Knuckles asked loudly, causing malicious laughter from Vector. The pink pony turned to him, then grinned.

"No, Knuckles!" she said, then smiled gently and hugged Espio, "Just me and Espy." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Espio smiled as soon as she did it, but he could not return the embrace, because his hands were two big bags. He looked at Sonic, as if hinting to him that he need to take things. Sonic widened his eyes, then nodded.

"Oh ... Yeah. I'll take it." he said, then took the bag from his hands. Espio hugged Pinkie back and patted her on the back. Once they had finished hugging, they again looked at each other in the eye.

"Let's at least get into the house." he said jokingly, causing gentle laughter from the Pink Pony. She nodded at him, then she took off her shoes. Espio also took off his shoes, then took a bag from Sonic's hands. However, then he simply fixed his gaze on this. He arched his eyebrows questioningly, before looking at Sonic. The blue hedgehog, too, looked at him with a questioning expression on his face, as though not knowing what to do with this. They both looked at the bag again. Then they looked at the tree. But only to shrug their shoulders, and then put the two bags under the tree.

Twilight and Shadow sat next to Spike on the couch near the fireplace. Dragon Kid already feels better because Twi used some spell that helped her to heal this pain. At the moment, she examined the letters that came to Spike.

"Here, eight letters." she said, then looked at Shadow and smiled, "It seems like I can guess what some of them addressed to me and the girls. But to whom the remaining two?"

"Let's wait until the others come here." Shadow suggested, "I think they will give us the answer."

Twilight smiled and nodded, "Good!" she said. Shadow winked back before you look at Spike, who had been staring at the fire.

"How do you feel?" he asked kindly. Spike grinned, then looked up at him.

"I've never felt better, agent Kintobor." he said jokingly. Shadow smiled, shook his head, then, still smiling, he looked at Twilight. She gently smiled back, happy that he had finally returned. Shadow arched eyebrows, then sighed and stretched his left arm in her direction. Twilight giggled, then put the bag with the letters on the sofa to the left of her and sat down close to her boyfriend embracing him around the neck. She pressed her body against him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Dark hedgehog hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. He snuggled his head against hers and closed his eyes.

"Hi." Twilight whispered.

"Hi." Shadow whispered back.

Pinkie ran to the table, around which sat Knuckles and Vector, then sat down on a chair between them and hugged them both around their shoulders, smiling.

"You guys have no idea how glad I am." she said happily, "The most important holidays in the company of my friends, on another planet. I never thought that this would happen to me someday."

"Good for you, Pinkie." Vector said, then glanced toward the door leading to the kitchen, "I personally will definitely be glad when the food is ready."

"And I'll be glad when the other girls coming down." Knuckles said jokingly, then glanced at the stairs to the second floor, "Girls. Your 'one minute' have expired a long time ago. Go back down until we went to you."

"Alright, alright." Applejack's joking voice was heard, "We're coming ta ya'. Please don't hurt us."

Knuckles laughed when he heard his girlfriend's voice, and then he shook his head and sighed happily. Espio went right up and sat down on a chair next to Knuckles, while Sonic sat on the other side.

"What they're doing up there?" he asked quizzically.

"Rarity sewed a bunch of clothes for them, using old fabrics, which she found in the attic." Knuckles said, and then he looked at him, "As soon as we arrived here, she took AJ and Dash to dress them."

"Yes." Sonic agreed causing Espio turn to him, "As we entered she and Fluttershy immediately ran to us, grabbed our girls and tucked behind the stairs." He crossed his arms, "Sometimes they are even faster than I am."

Knuckles arched his eyebrows, looking into Sonic's eyes, then put his hands on the table, "This is a strong point." he said.

Sonic winked at him, "I know."

"We are going." Rarity voice spoke again. All four turned toward the stairs. Sonic and Knuckles instantly wide their eyes as they saw the new clothes for their girls.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack went down the stairs, walking with super-models gait. On their faces they wore effective and seductive smile. Once they went into the living room, they stood in a spectacular pose, showing off their dresses. Applejack wore tight red dress with a black belt at her waist. Her shoulders were bare, her breasts in the area covered a tubular corset. Front side of the legs egs were opened in the area near the hips and hanging down behind, almost to the floor. Rainbow Dash was wearing a dark blue dress as tight, with knee-length and with an open back. The girls put their hands on the belt, still smiling to their guys.

"Well, how's that?" Applejack asked playfully.

But neither Sonic or Knuckles did not answered to her, continuing to look at them in awe. They have repeatedly seen them in beautiful dresses, but even still they admire it. It was enough to AJ and Dash questioningly arched an eyebrows, then looked at each other. Yes, as you can guess, they are still surprised about reaction of the guys on their looks. They looked back at Sonic and Knuckles.

"Boys?" Dash called.

The boys blinked a few times. But then on their faces appeared grins.

"That's really something! I will never stop to be surprised of your beauty!" Knuckles said playfully.

"Oh, yeah!" Sonic agreed, "You look amazing!" He rose from his chair, then rose toward them, "These clothes, the style, your haircuts" he stopped next to them and crossed his arms, "This is way past cool!"

The girls smiled shyly, blushed and giggled at his words. Rainbow waved in his direction.

"Oh, you." she said through her giggles. Sonic grinned even more, then walked right up to her and lifted her into his arms. Dash yelled as soon as he did, still giggling. After she calmed down, she looked into his eyes and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Put me down, Sonic." she said, "Please."

Sonic, however, took a look big, straight upright, "Nope!" he said confidently, then glanced at Rarity and Fluttershy, who stood near the stairs, "Good work, girls. Well done."

But the yellow and white pony only grinned even harder, "That's not all, folks." Rarity spoke, "For you, I also have something." She looked at Pinkie, "Pinkie, darling. I'm asking you to follow me." She looked at Shadow, "Mr. Shadow."

Shadow, however, did not answer her. He was too busy with Twilight to paying the attention to others. Sonic grinned, looking at his old colleague, then shook his head.

"Shadow, wake up." he called.

Hearing his voice, Shadow opened his eyes. He sighed in exasperation, then looked at Sonic, "What do you want?"

"Mr. Shadow." Rarity said, "I would like to ask you to come with me to the attic."

"Why?" Shadow asked in surprise.

Twilight chuckled, then raised her head and looked at him, "Soon you will know everything by yourself." she rose from the couch and began to pull him along, "Come on."

Shadow questioningly arched an eyebrow at her request and actions. But then he just sighed and smiled disapprovingly, "Well, I'll be right there." He looked at Rarity, "Although, I guess what you have prepared, Miss Rarity." He rose to his feet.

Rarity nodded, then went up the stairs, "Follow me."

Sonic exchanged glances with Dash, then winked at her and followed the fashionista. Applejack gracefully walked over to Knuckles, then took his hand, continuing to smile at him.

"Knuxie, you're with me?" she asked seductively.

Echidna grinned in response, "I'm always with you." he said, then got up from his chair. Together with his girlfriend, he went after the others. Twilight and Shadow looked at each other, after most of us hid on the stairs, then exchanged nods. Together they went to the attic. Fluttershy, who remained standing near the first stage, giggled after a couple fled upstairs, then glanced at Vector.

"Vector, and what are you doing here? Why didn't you go with the others?" she asked.

"Because I was not invited." he said jokingly and wiggled his eyebrows, causing Fluttershy to chuckle slightly. She shook her head, then headed toward the kitchen door to check out Silver and Miles. Vector sighed in relief, then rose from his chair and walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace, where Spike was sitting. Coming close, he sat down on the right of dragon, who collapsed on the couch, as a dunce. He grinned, looking at the fireplace and scratched his belly with his right hand. He glanced at Vector.

"How are you?" he asked.

Vector also collapsed on the couch, then glanced at the fireplace, "Excellent." he said in relief, "How are you?"

"Not bad, thanks." Spike said lazily.

"You are welcome." Vector looked at Spike, "And what happened to you that you have a sick stomach?"

"This is the letters that came to me." Spike said, "Because of the distance, I couldn't accept this as it should."

"Letters?" Vector asked in surprise, then arose, "What letters?"

"The letters that came from Equestria." Spike said, then looked at him, "Do you remember what Twilight was talking about her correspondence with Celestia?"

Vector arched eyebrows, "So what? It works even on another planet?" he asked in surprise.

"It turns out that, yes." he said.

Vector raised his head, then he looked around the living room. He saw Fluttershy walked inside the kitchen and closed the door. Now, they were quite alone in the living room. Grinning, he looked at Spike.

"Have you read them?" he asked in a playful whisper.

Spike eyes widened, then she looked at him, "Do you propose to read the letters?" he asked in a surprised whisper.

Vector nodded maliciously. Spike blinked several times, then grinned as the villain, and took out a bag of letters. He put it on the couch, and then they started to get letters in turn. They took the first two letters that have fallen into their hands, then opened it and began to read. Only to wide their eyes and open their mouths. They looked at each other.

"It's for me!" they said to each other, then arched their eyebrows in confusion, "What?" They looked back at the letter.

Spike smiled dreamily, "It's from Sweetie Belle. She writes that missed." He sighed happily, "cool." He looked at Vector, "What have you got?"

Vector grinned even more, then looked at the dragon, "This is from Vinyl Scratch." he said smugly, causing the dragon to drop his jaw.

"What?" he asked, "So you're with her ..."

"There was a business, kid." he said, then shook his head, "There was a business."

He began to read a letter that famous DJ sent to him.

" _Dear Vex._

 _I hope my letter reaches you before the start of the holiday. I just wanted to apologize for not being able to find free time because of busy schedule of touring. I understand that this letter will not help fix my fault, but still hope for the best. I still can't wait for our next meeting, and I hope that it will happen very soon. I really enjoyed to spending time with you, and I hope that we will soon repeat it. And thank you for helping me and Octavia in search of those bastards who robbed us. I wish you a happy Christmas, though not quite understand the meaning of this holiday._

 _With love, Vinyl."_

Vector sighed happily as he finished reading this letter, then he carefully folded it into a square and hide in the pocket of his jeans. He crossed his hands behind his neck, then looked at Spike.

"Well, it seems what day is lived not in vain." he said quietly. Spike, however, continued to stare at a crocodile with a questioning look. But then he just smiled sincerely, and then lay down on the sofa and looked at the fire, which continued to burn in the fireplace and warming the house with its warmth.

* * *

 **In the kitchen.**

Silver and Tails been prepared to ensure that the food stand in the living room and set it in its place. Christmas dinner will soon begin. The two "chefs" were on top. They understood perfectly that after the dinner they will be on hand. Figuratively. They stood in front of a table on which could be seen all the food and all the dishes they have prepared for their friends. Once they enjoyed the spectacle, they looked at each other.

"Once again on the top!" Silver stated smugly.

"Oh yeah!" Miles agreed, then they exchanged a high-five. After that, they again crossed his arms and looked at the fruits of their work.

"I am very glad that this time we have not screwed up as Valentine's Day." Miles said before look in the direction of Silver, "Do you remember? When Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike and Sweetie Belle came to us?"

Silver grinned nervously as the Fox reminded him about it. He turned to him, "Tails, please do not remind me." he said nervously, then looked at the food, "I'm trying to think about it as little as possible. It was very… very close." He looked at Tails, "You and I was extremely lucky that day."

"Yeah ..." Miles agreed before to look for food, "But it all started very well."

Silver barked at him, "Tails, please, no need to think about it!"

"Alright. Sheesh." Tails said in his defense, "I got you." he took a deep breath, then adjusted his gloves, "I think we can take a meal in the living room." he suggested, "What do you think?"

"Yes." Silver said, then looked at him, "I am here for twelve hours, and, honestly, I realy want to get out of here."

"Wow." Fluttershy's voice was heard behind them. The two shook their heads, and then looked back at her. Yellow pony walked close to them, smiling gently, and then took them under the arms, as she stepped between them.

"Boys, it looks just amazing." she said, then looked at Miles, "Well done." She looked at Silver, "Both. We are proud of you."

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Silver said friendly, "But you'd better wait until we start to eat it." He winked at her, "The taste is even better than by sight."

Fluttershy smiled happily, "I can not wait." she said, then looked at Miles, "When do we start?"

"Once Shadow, Pinkie, Espio and Spike will come here." Miles said confidently, "And not earlier."

"They're here." Fluttershy said jokingly.

Miles's eyes widened, "Really?"

Fluttershy happily nodded. After her nod, the fox grinned, before you look at Silver, "Silva, did you hear that?"

"Getting Started!" Silver said, and then he looked at the table. He used his power to levitate multiple plates with dishes in the air, then began to make it all in the living room.

Miles and Fluttershy exchanged glances with each other.

"Can we help him?" Fluttershy asked.

Miles shook his head, "Nah. You yourself see, that he doing it well alone." he said, then hugged her around the waist with his right hand, "Come on. Soon everything will start."

Fluttershy nodded to him, then they looked at the door. Together, hand in hand, they headed to the living room to begin their long-awaited Christmas dinner.


	10. Chapter 8 - The Finalle Part two

_**A Romance before Christmas.**_

 _ **Chapter VII. Part II**_

* * *

 **In the living room, two hours later.**

The Christmas dinner. Among friends sitting behind a huge desk, happily eating the food, destroying it with great speed. All day improvised diet to eating a it overnight. Bread, salads, pasta, muffins, fruit, vegetables. All this disappeared with incredible speed. But that no one paid attention, because for the most part, the guys just enjoyed a meal in good company.

You can see as Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Espio ate food in those suits that Rarity sewed for them. Knuckles was dressed in completley white suit and white hat. Even the vest and tie for his suit was completely white. Sonic was dressed in black pants, vest, shirt and red tie. Suit for Shadow was also completely white, but his shirt was black. Suit for Espio was black, with a closed gate. A suit for Tails I have described in the fifth chapter. Pinky is also updated her look. She was wearing a red dress, which is reminiscent of the style of Fluttershy's. Only a short, a little below the knees. The only people who were not here is Spike and Vector. Where were they? Soon you find out.

Sonic, eating the regular chili dog, looked at the middle of the table, where the ketchup was. He then looked at Silver, a devouring spaghetti and sitting opposite.

"Silva." he called.

Silver finished his spaghetti with a fork, then raised his eyes and looked at Sonic.

"Give me the ketchup, please."

The silver-white hedgehog nodded, then reached for the ketchup. But he was only about to stop and his eyes went wide once the bottle shone with a purple glow. He instantly knew who did it, then smirked and looked at Rarity, who was sitting next to him. White pony smiled back, then looked at Sonic and levitated the bottle to him.

"Here, Sonic." she said politely.

Sonic took the bottle, then nodded to her, "Thanks, Rara.", He opened the bottle and then poured a little ketchup on a chilli dog.

Rarity nodded to herself, then looked at her boyfriend, "Relax, sweetheart." she said softly, "You did too much today."

She began to eat her muffin like a real lady. Silver grinned back and then again began to eat his spaghetti.

Knuckles, who was sitting between Espio and Applejack, had finished his meal, then put a fork and spoon on the table. He collapsed in his chair, then slapped his right hand on the table. He sighed happily.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa ..." He looked at the table, "It was just amazing." He looked at Tails, who sat between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, "Tails, you outdid yourself once again. It was very tasty."

Raising his eyes and looked at his friend, the fox grinned smugly, "It was nothing." he said, before looking at Silver, "The more that Silva did all the work without me."

Hedgehog winked back, then glanced at the plate. He had finished his spaghetti, then postponed to the side plate. Swallowing food, he made a sigh of relief, then leaned back on his chair. He smiled.

"Wow." he groaned, "Twelve hours of waiting paid off, right?"

"Well said, dude." Rainbow agreed with him once ate her food and rubbed her belly, "It's so good." She looked at Knuckles, "My stomach is officially filled. Very tasty."

"Yes." he said, then glanced at Silver, "Is there left anything else?"

Silver sighed wearily, then closed his eyes and raised his head up, "If you want anything else, then you better look in the kitchen." he said wearily, "But if you will go to look for it, you'd better do it by yourself. I will not go there anymore."

Some of those present laughed amiably, finding his fatigue and unwillingness to work more fun. But the silver-white hedgehog did not paied the attention to their laughter, he simply sprawled in his chair, with his legs stretched out. Rarity calmed down, and then she sat down close to him. She moved close to his ear and closed her eyes, still smiling.

"Darling." she whispered, "Can you to go to our bedroom? I have something for you."

Much to Silver surprised. He opened his eyes, then turned to her, looking at her with a questioning expression on his face. Rarity winked at him, and then later she stood up and looked around at her friends.

"I'll leave for a while." she said, "Don't be bored without me."

She got up from the table, then headed toward the stairs. She started to walking up on it as the top model, with her butt moving from side to side. After she disappeared, Silver shook his head, then grinned and turned to Espio. He sat close to him, then poked him in the shoulder, causing the chameleon to turn to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where did you put what I asked you to pick up in Central?" he asked.

"In the blue bag under the tree. In the outer pocket." Espio replied sarcastically, "Good luck."

Silver grinned back, "Thank you." he said, before you rise from a chair, and then run up to the Christmas tree. He pulled out of the bag that was looking for in a big black box, and then grinned even smug. He turned toward the stairs, then walked quickly in that direction. Sitting at the table looking at the way it goes with a questioning look on their faces. Once the Silver managed to climb the stairs three steps, Tails shook his head, before calling him.

"Silva." Silver stopped, then looked back over his shoulder, "And where are you going?"

"We need to do one thing." Hedgehog replied calmly, "We'll be back soon." He walked up the stairs. Once he was out of sight of all the celebrating, they began to exchange glances with one another.

"What kind of thing?" Fluttershy asked questioningly.

* * *

 **Upstairs**

Silver walked right up to the bedroom with a smile on his face. As soon as he stopped in front of the door, he took a deep breath. Determined, he opened the door, then peered inside. He shook his head noticing Rarity inspects men's suit (gray jacket, and all the rest was black.). He immediately realized what she have for him. But he decided not to frighten her, then he went inside by working in stealth mode. As he closed the door, he also quietly walked toward the girl, who was standing beside the bed, checking for defects suit. She was too busy by checking clothes to see how her boyfriend sneaking up to her.

Coming close, Silver threw the box on the bed, then quietly moved to her and looked up over her shoulder. At this point the mare stopped to inspect the suit, looked ahead and made her eyes wide. It seemed to her that someone was watching her.

Silver, of course noticed her reaction, before saying, "On the left, Rarity."

Rarity grinned, before attempting to strike with her left elbow. But Silver caught her arm, then grabbed her around the waist and spun her to face him. He pulled her to him, before fixing his gaze on her eyes. The two smiled at each other happily.

"You're in your repertoire, Silver." the mare playfully said, "Do you know that you could get hit in the nose if you won't reacted in time?"

"That's why I always react in time." Silver also said playfully, "I do not remember even one case when you have managed to strike." He arched an eyebrow, "And then. Would you really want to hurt me?"

Rarity pressed a finger on his nose, "I would have left you a reminder." she said, still playing with him, "It would be a lesson to you, that you can not to sneak up on a lady from behind."

Silver shook his head, as he give to her a dissaproving glance, "Maybe. But you know what?"

"What?" Rarity asked seductively.

Silver grinned even more, then pulled her to him even more tightly, "It's no use!" he said playfully causing a giggles from his girlfriend. After calming down, she smiled even softer than it was before. She gave to him a quick peck on her lips, before glacing into his yellow eyes again.

"What did you want to show me?" Silver asked. Rarity instantly raised the suit, which she held in her hands the whole time.

"Try this, please." she said tenderly. Much to the hedgehog raised an eyebrow questioningly, before letting her go and take the suit in hands. He looked at it from both sides before looking back in her eyes. He met with her wide smile, which expressed the hope. He smiled back, crossed his arms and arched eyebrows.

"Turn around." he said playfully. The girl blushed shyly, then nodded and turned away. Sighing, she closed her eyes and crossed her arms, still smiling and being on hold.

* * *

 **In the living room.**

Downstairs, our friends have already removed the dishes in the kitchen. The table was already clean plates removed, the food was hidden in the refrigerator. You can see how Sonic, Applejack, Knuckles, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Tails, Espio Pinkie Pie and lay on the couch with a satisfied and happy smiles on their faces. Our friends were all leaning on each other, breathing satisfaction. Sighing, Espio decided to break the silence, then she glanced at Applejack, who sat on Knuckles' lap, with closed eyes and lying on his left shoulder.

"Interesting." Chameleon said, stroking the head Pinkie Pie, who was lying on his lap, "How long should we wait?"

"At first we were waiting for girls. Then for a dinner. And now we are waiting for gifts." Sonic sighed, then looked ahead, "How ironic."

"Do not worry, Espio." Dash said, sitting beside him, "I think Spike and Vector conceived something big." She glanced at the table where sat Twilight and Shadow, "Right?"

Twilight, who was writing something in a notebook, looked up, then turned to the couch, "What?"

Dash half-closed her eyes, "Nothing, forget it." She sighed, then she lays down even more on her couch.

Twilight shook her head disapprovingly, then looked at Shadow, "Waiting is always annoying." she said disapprovingly, then continued to conduct some of her entries in the book.

Shadow wielding a glass of champagne, frowned, not particularly pleased with the fact that his girlfriend writes something.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Records information about your world, Shadow." she looked looked up and smiled, "What a silly question. I'm doing it for the past one and a half years that we are together."

Shadow smiled sourly, making it clear that he does not care, "Listen, princess." he said in mock-stern tone, "I understand that you just can not live without the new knowledge, but can you stop it at least on this evening?"

Twilight frowned back, then put her hand on the book, "Shadow. Over the past three days, I wasn't doing anything." She widened her eyes, "Does doing something is prohibited under the Mobian laws?"

"No, Twilight." Shadow said, "I just want you to rest and relax from the endless routine. Like all of us." He smiled, "See how you working during the holidays is too much, you know."

Twilight smiled playfully, "Says the hedgehog, who worked for two days in a row without rest."

Shadow arched eyebrows, "Working in the security services, to catch criminals and to ensure security is not to write the book." he said, "This course is much more nervous. Moreover, today, the whole point of my being there was just the purpose of making documents on leave. And not work."

Twilight giggled, finding it funny, then closed the book. She reached her left hend toward him. Shadow took her hand, by fixing his gaze on her eyes. The two smiled at each other.

* * *

 **With Silver and Rarity.**

Rarity continued to stand with her eyes closed and a playful smile on her face, waiting for her boyfriend will dress suit.

"Are you there soon?"

"I'm almost finished." Silver replied.

Rarity mumbled, then she crossed her arms and opened her eyes. She glanced out the window, at which it was snowing. This picture caused even more gentle smile on her lips.

"I'm ready." Silver told her on what she grinned like a badass, "You can turn to me."

After nodding, Rarity turned towards her boyfriend. She gasped in vosstorge and covered her face with her hands, pleased how he looks. Silver looked at his girlfriend with badass grin, who had just acquired a beautiful a female in a nightclub. He was wearing a silver-white coat, which was a little darker than his fur. Around his neck was visible scarf that covered his neck and thick fur. Under the jacket, white shirt was visible. On his feet black pants and black shoes. He spread his arms to the sides, hinting that he likes it.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Rarity blinked several times, continuing to cover her face with her hands, "You look so fabulous." she said admiringly.

Her behavior was enough to silvery white hedgehog made a little. After calming down, he walked right up to her. Rarity took her hands from her face and hugged him around the neck as he went closer to her. They kissed gently, then again glanced at each other in the eye.

"Merry Christmas." she said.

"No, you wait." Silver said, causing Rarity's eyes to becoming wide, "It's too early. I also have something for you." he said, then looked at the black box that was lying on the bed, "I've been thinking about what to give you for Christmas that would be familiar and unusual." He raised an eyebrow, then look in her eyes again, "And it seems that I've found. But you'll have to re-close your pretty eyes."

Rarity arched eyebrows in response, "Okay, okay, Silver the Hedgehog." she said playfully, "But you look to this gift was the really worthwhile, so I was not disappointed."

"You won't be disappointed, Rarity the Unicorn." Hedgehog replied jokingly, "I promise you."

The mare giggled as soon as he said it, then closed her eyes, "I'm waiting." she said. Silver let her go, then he walked a few meters. He went to the box, which he had brought with him, then he picked it up and opened it. He smiled once glanced at the contents. Then he looked at Rarity. His girlfriend was still standing with closed eyes and a smirk on her face. Convinced that she could not see anything, Silver went to her. Once he stepped close to her, sat her down on the bed and sat beside her.

"Darling." Rarity said playfully, "I understand everything, but you could wait until we go to bed. Now is not the right time."

The smile vanished from Silver's face. He frowned disapprovingly and shook his head.

"It was not funny." he said, then smiled again, "Are you ready?"

"Do not move the moment, Sylvie." Rarity said still playfully, "What are you prepared?"

Suddenly, she felt like some kind of a cold thing touched her neck. She felt something wrapped around her neck and fastened behind. She gasped softly, then opened her eyes. Slowly lowering her eyes down, she gasped harder as soon as she saw on her neck appeared a beautiful diamond necklace. Three snowflakes in the center of which there were three diamond-shaped diamonds reminding her cutie mark. She opened her mouth, then looked up and turned back to Silver. She slowly shook her head, then looked at her gift.

"Silver, I ..." she said with an admiring tone, "I don't know what to say." She looked into his eyes, "It's just amazing."

"That's not all." Silver told her with a smile, then turned his eyes upward. Rarity looked to where he was looking, then he gasped harder. Above them levitated huge gem that looked like an emerald in form of chaos. It was white. Slowly the stone down to the level of their eyes, and began to levitate around them. Rarity kept looking at the stone in awe, and then she took the stone in his right hand. She blinked a few times, then looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"This is what I think?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Almost." Silver whispered back, "It's a wholly-owned copy of the Chaos Emerald, but it just does not have any powers. Since you love the jewels, I thought you'd like that. This will symbolize the connection between the two worlds, and my feelings for you. Maybe it's naive, but ..." he chuckled, "It's me."

Rarity continued to look at the great jewel, which she held in her hands, then she looked into her lover's golden eyes.

"Oh, my darling." she whispered, then smiled gently, "It's just amazing." She sighed happily, "Thank you so much."

Silver hugged her around the waist, still smiling her.

"Merry Christmas." he said with a gentle whisper.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sylvie." Rarity said happily, shedding tears of joy, and then threw the gem on the bed and hugged him around the neck. She kissed him with all the passion and love that she had at the moment. Silver, of course, returned a kiss, hugging her around the waist and caressing her back. A minute later, they ended up kissing, Rarity rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love you so much." she whispered happily.

"I love you too." Silver replied, still hugging her. The two continued to stand in this place for a few minutes, enjoying a moment of solitude and closeness with each other.

* * *

 **In the living room.**

Downstairs in the living room, a group of friends continued to flea conversation with each other, with smiles on their faces. But the moment was interrupted abruptly opened the door. They glanced toward the front door. Only to see the tall and dense green crocodile, who was dressed as Santa Claus. He carried on his back a huge red sack with gifts. On his shoulders was Spike who wore antlers and a red nose. And yes, he was dissatisfied with the fact that he played the role of a deer.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Vector spoke with a brutal roar, "Santa is here!" the others began to laugh at his behavior, "And brought you gifts for Christmas."

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie giggled so loudly that it seemed they could not calm down and now they will lose consciousness. Like Twilight, who pounded who fist on the table, unable to calm down. After she stood up, she ran right up to the duo of "aliens", then stared at Spike, who was still sulking.

"Spike, you look great." she said jokingly, "What are you doing, that you have grown antlers and a red nose?"

All the rest were unable to help and began to laugh even louder. Dragon boy widened his eyes, then glared again.

"Stop!" he shouted, "If you keep laughing, then Santa will not give you a gifts."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Applejack said playfully, "And what did he do to me? It will bring the coal instead of a gift?"

Vector shook his head before turning the girls sitting on the couch, "I would be careful in your place, young Applejack." he said, still with a growl in his voice, "I and my faithful assistant had expected this reaction, and so we ..." he grinned even harder, "We decided that we will send all the gifts in different worlds, where they are most needed."

There was a silence. All members of the company instantly fell silent, then looked at each other. Then they looked at the vector.

"Are you serious?" Knuckles asked in shock.

"No." Vector said, causing a sigh of relief and a smile, "But if you behave badly, then I'll do it." He put the bag on the floor, then sat down on his knees. He began to rummage in the bag, in search of gifts, "And so? For starters we have special gifts." he took a bag of letters, "Spike and I have already read our letter ..." He looked at Twilight, "There were only you."

Twilight took the letter from the hands of the vector, and then looked at the others, "So, you guys." she said, "We have some letters that are addressed to us. And now we'll watch them and learn." she got the first letter, "So?" she opened it, "Hmmm ..." she smiled, "Applejack. It's for you. From your family."

She levitated a letter to her friend. AJ with a smile took the letter in her hand, then looked at her boyfriend.

"Da ya' want ta' read with me?" she asked playfully.

Knuckles smirked, "Sure, come on." he said, before AJ sat down on it comfortably. Together they looked at the letter and began to read.

Twilight, meanwhile, opened the second letter, "This is for Rainbow Dash." she said, then looked at the pony with a rainbow mane and levitated a letter to her. Dash took the letter in her hands, then opened it and began to read.

Twilight opened the third letter. She arched her eyebrows in surprise, "Shadow." she called, then turned to him, "This is for you. From Princess Luna."

Shadow also gave her a look of surprise, "Really?" he asked, "Well, good. Let's see." Twilight reluctant and suspicious parcel levitated toward the dark hedgehog. He took the letter in his hands, then began to read it.

Purple Pony shook her head, then she took the fourth letter. She grinned and looked at Sonic, "Sonic, this is for you." she said, then levitated a letter to him, "From your mother."

Sonic smiled, "Excellent." he said, then he took the letter in his hands and fixed his eyes on it, "I hope she has a good time there."

Twi giggled, then took the fifth letter, "So. This is for Pinkie Pie." she said, then levitated a letter to her friend Rose. Then she took the last six letter. She smiled gently as he noticed that it was a letter from her parents, "And this is for me." she said, then looked up and looked at her friends.

She immediately noticed that the Rainbow looked to her letter with a sad face. Even the almost funereal. She closed her eyes, then abruptly stood up on its feet and walked out of the living room. Enough to all members of the company, especially Sonic, raised his eyes and looked at how Dash went out and closed the door with a crash. The blow was so strong that all sitting slightly jumped in fright. Twilight shook her head, and then prepared to go there.

"Twi, wait." Sonic stopped her. Twilight turned to him. Blue hedgehog got to his feet, then went to the side where Dash left.

"I'll deal with it guys." he said, as soon as walked to the hanger and took two jackets. He headed towards the exit and left the house. Once he closed the door, a group of friends start looking at each other in curiosity.

"I do not understand." Fluttershy spoke, "There are happened something bad?"

"Maybe." Miles agreed, then turned to Twilight, "Twilight, you opened this letter. You saw content?"

Twilight sadly shook her head. Knuckles sighed in discontent, hugging Applejack around her waist, "Now, as far as I know Dash, it will come back in a bad mood and everything is very, very bad." he said sadly, "I hate when something bad happens in the only day in the year when we're all together." He looked at Espio, "When we do not compete, do not fight, do not argue." He closed his eyes and lay his head back on the couch, "How many times have we seen this year can be counted on the fingers of one hand. And each time, we just did that competed. Why in our life everuthing is rolling into a shit?"

Applejack shook her head, looking at him with a sad look, then she moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. She lay down on his shoulder and hugged him around the neck, hoping that he will get better.

"Knuckles, sugarcube." she said softly and gently, "Do not exaggerate. It's probably something personal." She smiled, "Ah'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yes, Knuckles." Espio agreed, "The fact that she got something wrong in the letter, it does not mean that everything is bad."

"And if something happens, then you have us, boys." Pinky has added a couple of words, "If Sonic fail, we will be able to calm her down."

Knuckles opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "I still feel the danger." he said a little anxious, and then looked at AJ, "You protect me if anything?"

Applejack giggled, then sat up and gently kissed him on the lips. As the kiss ended, she looked into his eyes, still smiling.

"Ah' won't let anyone to hurt ya'." she said with a confident and playful whisper. Knuckles smiled back, pleased that his girlfriend will stand for him.

Shadow, who was watching all this with a disapproving smirk, looked at the letter, which Luna sent him. He arched his eyebrows, then continued reading.

* * *

 **On the street.**

Rainbow Dash stepped into the snow, wearing only one evening dress and shoes that Rarity made for her. She went back and forth, holding her hands over both shoulders and slightly shivering. On her face you could see a sad emotion and her eyes were filled with tears. She was obviously upset about something. But what?

"Dash." Sonic's voice could be heard nearby. Rainbow stopped her walking, then turned to him. Sonic with a calm face came close to her, then threw the jacket on her shoulders. The mare shuddered slightly, then wrapped in a jacket. She looked at her boyfriend while still having a sad emotion on her face.

"Thank you." she said with a husky voice.

Sonic shook his head, "You're welcome." he said, then he walked over to her and put his hand on her left shoulder, "Rainbow, please go to the house. You freeze here."

But she just frowned at him, then she turned away and started to leave, "I'll come back later, Sonic." she said, with sadness in her voice, "Go on without me, and tell the others that I'm fine."

Sonic looked at her with a surprised look. But then he frowned and followed her. He did not want to leave her alone.

"Wait." he called out, "What do I have to tell them? What happened? It seems as if someone replaced you, while I was not looking." He caught up with her and started walking right by her side, "What was in that letter that you are turned to be mad?"

"Nothing!" Dash said with a slight growl in her voice, "I just want to be alone!"

Sonic frowned, then he jumped in front of her and stopped her, grabbing her by the shoulders. Causing her to stop and her eyes became wide.

"You?" he asked sternly, "Alone?" He shook his head, "I will never believe that a girl who can't stand alone wants to be alone. What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

"What kind of nonsense?" Rainbow said, "Of course I trust you."

Sonic gave her a sad look, "Then what happened?" he asked gently, "What was in that letter? If you trust me, then tell me."

Dash suddenly began to sobbing, "Sonic, I... I...", shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes shut, then she nuzzled against his chest. She began to cry softly. Sonic just tightly hugged her back and closed his eyes, too. He began to run his fingers through her mane, hoping that it will help.

"Oh, Sonic." she cried, "I don't know what should I do. This is from... A letter from my father." She opened her eyes, then looked into his eyes, "He wrote that he, along with my mom and brother would like to see me soon after the holiday." she sobbed.

Sonic arched eyebrows as a sign of surprise, "So what?" he said, "It's great. Your family wants to meet you after the holiday." He smiled, "Come on, Dashie. If you want, I'll go there with you and we finally get to know them."

Rainbow shook her head, still sobbing, "Sonic, you don't understand." she spoke through her sobs, "Last time when I saw them was six years ago. Six, Sonic." She closed her eyes, "In all that time, they didn't even tried to contact with me. They never wrote me letters. They never came to visit me." She sniffled, then nuzzled against his chest, "They never was with me when they needed me. I always thought that they simply ashamed of me and of what I their daughter." she sniffled again, "And now, they wrote me a letter at the time, when I'm on vacation on another planet. What for? They want to mock me?"

Sonic sighed, before closing his eyes. He ran his fingers through her mane, then gently took her cheek. He slowly lifted her head, causing her to open her eyes and looking into his. She met with his trademark grin, which he flashed at every turning capabilities. He stroked her cheek with his hand, by keeping the eye contact.

"Why did you decide that they just want to mock you, Dashie?" he asked with kindness in his voice, "Because you haven't seen them all these years?" He shook his head, "It's not cool, Rainbow. If they were hiding all these years, it may be this was a very good reason." He arched an eyebrow, "And it's not necessarily that they supposedly ashamed of you."

Rainbow's eyes got wide, "But they haven't even wrote to me before..." she spoke by being still sad.

"So what?" Sonic said calmly, "I was reunited with my family, when I was twenty-two. And for all these years I didn't even knew of their existence." He narrowed his eyes dramatically, "You know what my mother did when me, my sister and my brother has finally reunited with her?" he smiled gently, then moved closer to her face, "She dropped to her knees in front of us and began to cry and apologize for the fact that she wasn't with us for all these years." tear rolled out of his right eye, "We barely managed to comfort her, so she stopped crying and feeling her guilty for what happened when we were kids. I know that's a big difference, but there is one thing in common. They are your family. They simply want to apologize for the fact that they weren't with you all these six years."

Rainbow sighed, already ceasing to sob, then again she pressed her cheek against his chest, "Your mother was forced to do it, for you to be safe, Sonic. My situation is totally different. I was always glad to see them." she said softly and sadly, "But they didn't even tried." She closed her eyes, "They didn't even tried."

"You want to hear my opinion?" Sonic asked. Rainbow opened her eyes and nodded. Blue hedgehog smiled at his girlfriend before speaking, "I think you should go to them and talk to them. To find out why they didn't managed to into contact with you all these years. Maybe this is not the reason, on which you think, but something else. If you won't ask, you won't know."

"Sonic, I have not seen them for six years." Rainbow continued sadly, "How do I talk to them, even if I had forgotten what they look like."

"I will help you." Sonic said with a smile, "We'll help you. I think that you have to ask the girls about what to do right now. And the guys, too. They can be grown without their families and, unlike me, they'll never see them. But I think that they, too, would not refuse help. "He half closed his eyes, "At least everyone except Shadow."

The mare felt better. She smiled and giggled over his attempts to be a sage. Arching eyebrows, she shook her head, still staring into his eyes.

"Sonic the great philosopher." she said with sarcasm in his voice. But then she coughed hard. Sonic squinted and shook his head in disapproval. He lifted her up in the bridal style, then headed home. Dash sniffed several times, then wrapped in a jacket even stronger, slightly shivering from the cold.

"I'm cold." she whispered.

"You should had to dress warmer." Sonic said with sarcasm in his voice, "Or have you decided that in an evening dress and shoes, you can safely walking in the mountains on the snow?" He grinned, "Seriously, Dash. You'd better walked out by being naked."

Rainbow frowned, "Screw you." she said jokingly. Sonic laughed easily and shook his head, continuing to go into the house.

* * *

 _OK OK._

 _I also understand that too carried away with the writings, but I promise that the next will be the last chapter in this story._

 _For now, to be continued..._


	11. Chapter 9 - The Finalle Part three

_**Romance Before Christmas**_

 _ **Chapter VII. Part III.**_

* * *

 **Victor Andersen:** _Yes, it happened. This is the last chapter in this story. Please love and respect._

* * *

 **Back to the rest.**

Inside the house, in the living room on the couch next to the Christmas tree, deathly silence reigned. Twilight Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie had a sad expressions on their faces. They are very worried about their friend, because she was not there for the entire seven (!) minutes. They all looked at the letter, which made her so upset, as it was now, when she ran out of the house. Behind them you could see as Vector, Silver, Espio, Knuckles and Tails lean on the back of the couch and narrowly looking at the same parchment. After finidshing reading the letter Twilight placed the paper on her knees, then sighed and looked around her friends and younger brother.

"Now everything is clear." she said, then looked around at all of her friends and younger brother, "Rainbow received a letter from his parents, whom she had not seen for almost six years." She sighed, then looked at the fireplace, "Only now, they send her a letter."

"Fantastic!" Silver said, "After all the years that you were heroics, they remind her about themselves just now?" He frowned, "The best family ever."

Rarity shook her head, then looked at him, "Sylvie, sweetheart." she said softly, "Do not blame them. I'm sure there was a reason."

"I would like to know the reason why the parents throw their daughter at fifteen years." Silver said angrily, then looked at the fire and closed his eyes.

"In our world, many ponies are starting to live on their own at that age." Rarity added, causing Silver to open his eyes wide and looking at her. Only to meet with her a friendly smile, "For example, I started to live independently in seventeen." she said softly, "Like most of the girls." She looked around the girls, "Right?"

The girls nodded with smiles on their faces.

"But on the other hand, it is rather strange that they had no contact with her for so many years." Applejack added, "I certainly would not have wanted to talk to them after that."

"Yeah." Vector agreed, "Me too." He grinned, "I mean, if I had a family."

Knuckles, Tails, Espio and Silver laughed at his remark, finding it funny. But the girls, and Spike looked confused. None of mobians had no family other than Sonic, but they laugh at it.

"I don't understand." Pinkie Pie spoke, "None of you had a family, and prehaps all your family are dead for long ago." pause, "Aren't you sad about this?"

Tails arched eyebrows, before he leans his elbows on the sofa and his eyes fixed on hers, "Nope." he said absolutely with no hesitation in his voice, and as if nothing had happened, "We're living somehow with this for ten years. In addition, half of mobian relatives were killed during a war with Eggman." She shrugged, "Or missing. Over a time, you get used to it and do not paying an attention to such a details." he looked at Fluttershy, "So, yes, we have learned to laugh at this fact, because it's something like an option." He arched an eyebrow, "If you have a family from the very beginning, you're not mobian. Or just a schoolchild."

"Miles, it's completley wrong." Fluttershy spoke sadly, "Don't you want to talk to them now? You probably also have a lot of questions to them."

Miles raised his eyes to the ceiling, "Well." he said, then looked at Fluttershy again, "I have only one question, to be honest." He arched his eyebrows, then took one of his tail, and showed it to the others, "Why the hell am I have two tails, when all normal foxes have only one?"

All members of the company could not help laughing at his words, finding it funny and amusing. Miles grinned at their reaction and crossed his arms smugly.

"Yo. We're back." Sonic's voice was heard. Much to the friends fell silent, then turned to the door. They could see how Sonic carried on the hands of the red-nosed and frozen Dash wrapped in a jacket. The girls gasped in slight shock, as soon noticed a state of their friend. Once Sonic brought his girlfriend to the fire, he sat her on the couch. Rainbow wrapped in a jacket even more, then looked back at her friends and smiled weakly. She sniffed.

"Sorry, guys." she said with an apologetic tone, "I just broke."

Girls, boys and Spike grinned at her as if to say that everything is fine.

"Forget it, Dash." Knuckles said, "The most important thing is that you're not come back in a bad mood and didn't started to destroy this home to hell."

"Oh, back off Knuckles." Rainbow jokingly said, then looked at the girls, "You've already read the letter?"

"Yes." Pinky said, then glanced at the dark hedgehog, who was far away and played a game on his smart phone, "Everypony but Shady."

Shadow continued to stare at the screen of his smartphone, playing _Sonic Boom: Shattered Chrystal_. Guess for whom he was playing. He glared, scowled and muttered the curses, hoping that he will pass this level. But, alas, he failed again. He sighed in disappointment, then just shut down the game and put the phone on the table.

"F*** this game!" he growled quietly, hoping that no one hears him.

Suddenly, he felt that there was something wrong. He raised an eyebrow, then glanced at his friends, who was sitting on the couch in front of a large fireplace. Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Sonic, Espio, Vector, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight all gave him a questioning look. But Shadow does not like such glances. He frowned back and crossed his arms.

"What?" he asked sternly.

Much to all sighed back, "Nothing." they said with perfect synchronicity and looked at each other. They smiled and looked at Dash.

"You know, Dash?" Miles began, "I think you should talk to them." He shrugged, "I think it would be a good start."

"Yes, I agree." Twilight picked up the thought, "Six years is a long time, Rainbow. Many things have changed in that time."

"I do not know if I can do it alone." Dash said, still sadly.

"Who told you that you have to do it alone?" Sonic said with a mocking tone.

"You will not get away so easily." Knuckles continued, "If need be, we'll go with you." He smirked, "So ask your parents to prepare a bunch of beds."

The rest made a small laugh, happy with what they can to maintain a positive.

"Ahem! Ahem!" Shadow's voice was heard. Much to the company turned to him.

Dark hedgehog got up and went to them, "If we ended up with this Christmas drama, I would finally like opening presents." he said, then walked right up, "And about what I just heard ..." he arched an eyebrow, "It can be left until tomorrow, when we're all good night's sleep."

Dash smirked, "Yes." she said with a husky voice, "You're right Shadow." She looked at the vector, "All right, Santa Reptile Claus. What have you brought us? Confess."

"Something that will not leave you disappointed, my little pony." Vector replied with a smirk on his face before the lift bag in his right hand, "Want to see it?"

Everyone (except Shadow and Espio) gave him a happy baby looks, "YES!" they shouted with perfect synchronicity.

Vector set the bag on the floor, then he untied it and took out the first gift, "And so, the first gift." He looked at the label with the name, "Espio." He glanced at a chameleon, "Here you are, old pal." He threw in a gift chameleon. Espio deftly caught it, then looked at from all sides and angles.

"To be honest, I do not think I need a Christmas present." he began to unwrap the package, "Because I have everything that I need." he opened the package. His eyes became wide, as soon as he noticed that it was a tutorial on music theory with the caption "For Dummies". It was enough to everyone who was here laughed. But not Espio, who felt himself a little silly. He narrowed his eyes, then looked at all those present and shook his head. He glanced at Vector.

"Yes, thank you Santa." he said sarcastically, "I'll remember this to you for the whole year."

Vector winked with trollface, then took the next gift.

"Da Silva." He glanced at Silver, "It's for you." He threw it to silvery-white hedgehog. Silver caught a gift, then with a worried face began to tear the packaging. Once he tore it into pieces. He opened the box. On his face there was a happy smile. There were his signature boots, gloves and overalls, which he wore during the work with "secret freedom fighters".

"Wow." he moaned, "This is my old uniform." He looked at Vector, "Where did you find this? I thought it was gone for a long time."

"This is the secret of the firm." Vector replied sarcastically, then looked inside the bag and pulled out the third gift. He arched his eyebrows, then looked at Violet pony, "Twilight, this is for you." He held out a gift to her, "Please."

Purple Pony smiled, then levitated gift to yourself. She picked it up and put it on my knees, before beginning to tear the packaging. Freed from the packaging, she looked at what was there. And there was the fact that she loves more than anything else. A pile of books and manuals. She smiled happily, then screamed and clutched the book to her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned happily.

"Mmm. The best gift in the world." she said with a happy tone of voice, then glanced at Vector, "Merry Christmas, Vector."

The crocodile winked at her, then again looked inside the bag. He took out another gift. This gift was much larger than the previous one. He glanced at the label with the name, then glanced at the white pony.

"Miss Rarity?"

The mare nodded to him, then levitated a gift from his hand. Once the package has landed on her feet, she immediately broke packaging. Only to gasp in amazement. There was a pile of tissues and a box of jewelry, especially for her substantive work. Smiling happily, she glanced at the crocodile.

"Thank you, Vector." she said gratefully.

He nodded at her, pulled out of the bag another gift. This was for Sonic. He arched his eyebrows, as this gift was less than everything else. Looking at the blue hedgehog, without words he threw the package into it. Sonic caught the gift, then quickly opened the package. There was a Sega Dreamcast. Sonic widened his eyes, seeing such a valuable gift, then smiled happily and looked at his friend. He glanced at the crocodile as a tear ran from his eyes.

"T-thanks, Vector Claus." he said in a trembling voice. The girls smiled gently, seeing his reaction.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." they all moaned with perfect synchronicity.

Meanwhile, Vector took from his bag the third gift. This was slightly more than the previous one. He looked at the label. It was addressed to Knuckles. He looked at the red echidna before throwing this gift to him. Catching a gift, he quickly opened it. And arched eyebrows in confusion. It was a big black sunglasses. Nothing special, just his old sunglasses. Knuckles frowned and bared his teeth.

"Hey!" he growled, "I was looking for them in everywhere!"

After that, the company once again made another chuckle. This Christmas is more and more interesting.

Vector got out a gift, which was large. Maybe it was the greatest gift that was here. Two meters tall. Vector arched his eyebrows in puzzlement what this gift will fit in the bag. He looked at Dash, on which the attractive face was visible childish smile. She clasped her hands together.

"Oh, I hope it for me." she spoke.

Vector shrugged, then just handed her a gift. Dash got up from the couch, then walked over to the crocodile and took a gift in his hands. She quickly tore the package, behind which was a hooverboard (Hello, Sonic Free Riders).

"It's so AWESOME!" she cried, and then looked at his friends, "Step aside, girls. Now I will be not only the fastest flier in Equestria, but also the fastest rider." she stood in the athletic stance, "And nopony will stop me."

"Except for the nearest tree." Applejack sarcastically added, as she crossed her arms and legs. The girls laughed again, finding it funny. BUT Dash just blurted out to AJ, then straightened her height.

"Knock it off, AJ." she said.

Vector meanwhile, got a gift for Applejack. He looked at the orange pony shook gift, then threw it in her direction. She deftly caught it, then opened it. She gasped.

* * *

 **The scene carved out by the author.**

* * *

Vector took another gift. This was for Pinkie Pie. Without a word, he handed it to the Pink Pony. With a happy smile on his face, Pinkie Pie instantly destroyed the package, and then pulled out a survival kit. She gasped in admiration, then looked at Vector, clutching it to her breast.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said in a happy tone.

Vector did not answer anything. He decided not to waste time in vain, then he took out another gift. It was for Fluttershy. He arched his eyebrows, then looked at the yellow pony and handed it to her. Fluttershy with a curious look on her face took a gift in her hands, then she unwrapped the package. She smiled, noticing that there were seeds for flowers. Glancing at Vector with a smile, she blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Vector." she said tenderly.

Vector took the next gift. It was addressed to the Shadow. Arched eyebrows, he looked at the dark hedgehog and handed it to him. Shadow seemed completely expressed emotions. He wordlessly took the gift, then it quickly unpacked it. He arched his eyebrows, once he found a golden gun. He took it in his right hand. He sighed and half-closed his eyes.

"Golden gun?" he asked sarcastically, "Seriously?" He smirked and looked disapprovingly on the company, "Confess. Who came up with this idea?"

Twilight waved to him and smiled softly, "Hello, Shadow." she said playfully, hinting that it was her idea. Shadow just shook his head in disapproval. He sighed, then looked Vector.

"Okay, you Bad Santa." he said jokingly, "How much there is still left?"

"Just two!" Vector said, "One for me and one for Tails." He got a gift, which was the name of the double-tailed fox, "I will open my gift later." He looked at Tails, "Tails, catch." He threw the package to him.

Tails caught a gift with a thoughtful look on his face. He began to unpack this gift, inspecting his friends in turn.

"I hope this is not another ploy to act on my nerves." he said sarcastically, then looked at the gift, "What did you come up with this year?" he opened the package. His eyes became wide as he saw that there is. It was his old emerald radar that fox had lost a long time ago. Sad emotion appeared on his face, as soon as his head filled with memories of the old adventures, which ended many years ago and now. From his eyes tear rolled down and he sobbed, continuing a sad look on his radar. Girls, too, turned to him with sad faces, not understanding why he became sad. Rarity stretched out her hand toward him and gently shook him.

"Milo." she called softly.

But Tails didn't seem to hear her. He just kept looking at the radar, before sad smile appeared on his lips. He turned to Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked at his best friend with a grin on his face, with his arms crossed in the chest.

"Merry Christmas, Tails." he said jokingly. Miles shook his head, then gave a radar to Rarity and went to the Sonic. They embraced each other so hard and fraternal that the girls couldn't resist, and laughed kindly at such a picture. Sonic and Tails patted each other's backs, before ending the hug and look into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too, you're blue scratchy piece of shit." Tails said through his sobs, before they again embraced each other.

Sonic, soon gave up and began to sob too, "Is was you that a**hole who gave me the Dreamcast, right?" he asked between sobs.

But Tails didn't said anything to him. He just laughed in response and patted him on the back again. Once they had finished hugging, they exchanged nods and looked at the others. Fluttershy, still smiling, rose to her feet, then went to them. As soon as she came close, she hugged Miles around the neck and rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Please don't cry." she said sweetly.

"Easy for you to say." Miles said through his sobs, before wipe the tears from the eyes. He sniffed a couple of times, then opened his eyes and looked at the others, still smiling.

"Alright." he said in a confident tone, "This is the best Christmas that I ever had. Congratulations, guys!" He looked at Sonic, "We all did our best."

Sonic winked at him instead of workds, as if hinting.

"Well." Silver's voice was heard, causing the others to turn to him, "Then let's have fun?" Silver looked at the others, "There is still child's time, and we are only opened presents." He looked at Rarity and took her hand, "It's would be unfair if we do not celebrate it properly."

White Pony winked at him, "I like the way you thinking, my dear." she said, then looked at Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie. It's your turn."

Without superfluous words and phrases, Pinkie Pie got up to her feet, then walked away from the others by a few meters. She took her trademark canon out of nowhere, before scream.

"LONG LIVE THE FUN!" she yelled before a shot was heard that signaled the beginning of a super party.

* * *

 **Two hours later.**

On the clock was a time one hour and thirty-two minutes in the evening. The living room is completely empty. Ware has long been removed to the kitchen lights are turned off, the chairs placed on the ground. The only light source that somehow lit room was a fireplace, where a fire was burning. In front there was a large and spacious couch, which has a high visible figure of the dark hedgehog. Shadow, dressed in a white sweater, black pants and socks was lying on the couch, by reading the letter that Luna sent to him. He stared intently at the parchment, hiding his left hand under the pillow and slightly lifting his head up.

 _"Shadow, Merry Christmas._

 _That's all that I can write to you._ _I wanted to say thank you. Thank you to accompany us, when you were in Equestria, my friend. I wish you a good rest..."_

Shadow arched eyebrows, reading this sentence.

"... _Yes, we know what you're going on vacation. Twilight already managed tell us everything about your plans and what you're going to do. Do not be surprised..."_

Shadow smirked and shook his head.

 _"In any case, be sure to visit us if you get bored on your planet. And say hello to Twilight._

 _With best wishes, Luna._

 _PS. Do not forget that you owe me a rematch in the shooting. So I wait for you._ _"_

After he finished to reading the letter, Shadow shook his head, then folded parchment into three parts and put it in the pocket of his jeans. He straightened both of his legs, then hid his hands behind his neck. He closed his eyes, then took a deep breath. But only to making a long sigh of relief, and opening his eyes. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling, still with a half-smile on his face and narrowed eyes that expressed fatigue, and strong relief in the same time. He was just glad that he was finally on vacation and now he does not owe anything to anybody. Now the big and long rest awaits him. And he liked it.

"Enjoying the long-awaited vacation?" Twilight's playfull voice was heard. Shadow arched eyebrows, then he threw his eyes up. Only to meet with the lovely violet eyes of his girlfriend, who gently flapped with the eyelids. He grinned at her, then took her cheek with his right hand.

"It's too obvious to say that." he said quietly, and wearily, "Did you put him to sleep?"

Twilight smiled even wider, "Yes." she whispered, "Spike is sleeps without hind legs." She pushed her face even closer to him, "So there's nopony else is left but us."

Shadow grinned as supervillain, "I like how it sounds." he said seductively, before sharing a gentle and passionate kiss with his girlfriend. But they didn't do it for long. After just a few moments, they ended up with kissing, and then looked at each other's eyes again. Exchanging smiles, they kissed again quickly, then Twilight walked around the couch on the right side. She was dressed in a brown wool sweater and stockings, she wore this morning. She lay down on the sofa to the left of her boyfriend, by keeping the eye contact. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to stroke his stong chest with a gentle smile on her face. Shadow just smiled back, by brushing her hair with left hand.

"Shadow." Twi whispered, "If I ask you a question, you will be able to answer it?"

Shadow arched an eyebrow, "It depends on what is the question." he said.

Twi smiled even sweeter, "What Princess Luna wrote you in this letter?"

"She just congratulated us with Christmas." Shadow said, then put left his arm around his girlfriend's body, "And also said that she wants to rematch in the shooting. What's your family sent to you?"

"Same." Twilight said, then took the letter and opened it. She showed it to Shadow and also fixed her eyes on it, "Shining, however, warned us that we're not doing anything unnatural."

Shadow shook his head after frowning in frustration, "Maybe your brother had to go here instead of Spike?" he asked sarcastically and slightly sour, "A couple of days in GUN would completely changed his black-and-white thinking."

Twilight sighed, by making a sad attractive face, "Shadow." she moaned.

"What?" Shadow asked, looking at the letter, "It's true. He takes it way too seriously." He turned to her, "And, frankly, I don't understand his logic. At home, he let you on the most dangerous missions and assignments, and now he making a scandal when you told him that you're going to spend your vacation on Mobius." Shadow turned his head forward and then closed his eyes, "Forgive my bluntness, but I really wanted to punch him on the face to keep him quiet."

Twilight sighed again, then she removed the letter. She moved closer to his face and gently kissed his cheek.

"Shadow." she called. The dark hedgehog opened one eye, then looked at her. Twi grinned at him disapprovingly, then slightly rose and lay down to the right side.

"Are you ready to do it with my brother?" she asked him playfully.

Shadow sighed, then he opened both eyes. He raised himself a little, fixing his gaze on her eyes.

"Of course not. At least not in your presence. But if I have to do it, I'll do it." he said confidently, "Twilight, you know me. You know that I won't tolerate the insults addressed to me."

"Shadow, he wasn't insulted you." Twilight said, still quietly, "He's just worried about me and Spike, like an older brother. We're his family. He will change his mind, believe me."

Shadow sighed, before turning to the fire, "I believe you." he said, "I just don't like that for those one and a half years that we're together, he's still not used to it. I understand that this is a small problem, but I don't want my girl feel uncomfortable because of the that I'm not in good relationship with her older brother."

Twilight took his right cheek and slowly turned his head toward her. Shadow continued to look at the fire for a while, then he turned his eyes toward her. He smiled and raised an eyebrow, causing the mare to giggle softly and blush slightly. She lay down again on his left shoulder and closed her eyes, continuing to nuzzling to him as tightly as possible.

"My mom and dad likes you. Cadence likes you. Spike likes you." She giggled, "Shining just have no other choice. He'll get used to it, don't worry."

Shadow embraced her with left hand and began to stroke her back, "I won't." he said softly and gently, "Merry Christmas you, Twilight."

Twi opened her eyes and looked at him, "Merry Christmas, Shadow." she whispered, then closed her eyes again.

Dark hedgehog continued with a smile, watching his girlfriend sleep, stroking the back of her left hand. He listened to her breathing, moaning like a sleepy fly out of her mouth. She was like a kitten who fell asleep on the chest beloved owner. He enjoyed the sight a few minutes before glance at his feet. He raised his right foot wool rug, then flexed his leg to get a hand. He took a blanket in his right hand before hide Twilight from head to toe, so she slept comfortably. Mare smiled even more as she felt him hiding her under the blanket. She settled back, curled up and moaned sleepily.

"Mmmm... thank you."

"You're welcome." Shadow said, and then he closed his eyes, too, by hugging her around the spine.

"By the way, do you remember why the party was over in just thirty minutes?" Twilight asked him suddenly.

"Because Pinkie Pie drank too much whiskey and passed out." Shadow said, "And because today we had too much work and we were just exhausted ourselves to make such a party."

"Oh, right." Twilight whispered back, "Good night, Shadow."

"Good night, Twilight." Shadow whispered back, before lie down comfortably.

Silence again reigned in the living room. The couple, who was asleep on the couch, slowly went to sleep, lulled gentle crackling of firewood that burned in the fireplace. Now, nothing could disturb their long-awaited dream and nothing could disrupt their long-awaited vacation.

 **The end.**

* * *

 _Phew, I finished it. I even can not believe that I finished it._ _Okay, guys. I hope you enjoyed this story. To be honest, I was expecting a complete failure. But this story has gathered fifteen hundred views for this month. Damn ... I'm really surprised. Of course, it is a pity that not everyone appreciated my work, but it's still cool._

 _By the way, I'll answer in advance some of the questions about Sonic. The main fact is that I was brought here not only video game universe, but also the rest of the universes. Sonic Ova, Sonic Satam, Sonic Underground and Sonic Comics._ _Many points have moved here from the comic and closely related to them. Tails' adult image was taken from a comic books "Mobius Light" and "Mobius X years later". The story of Sonic's family is taken from "Sonic Underground". Knuckles' image corresponds to his image from the 90's and the anime "Sonic OVA". Silver's w_ _ork_ _in "Secret freedom fighters" is also taken from the comics._ _And many of these things you can find here._ _Yes, I am like this._

 _Credits._

 _I would like to thank the anonymous user who sent in his Review the idea about Dash and her family. Thank you very much, I hope you liked my interpretation._

 _ **mMlpxSonic**_ , _Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm glad you liked those couples that I have chosen for my story._

 _ **angelviolet234** , __Forgive me for there was no **Shadow X Pinkie Pie**. Just, I am not a fan of Pinkie Pie and she is one of my least favorite characters of all times. And Shadow is one of my favorite characters in general, and number one on Mobius. It would be strange if I paired them together. So sorry._

 _ **graysean86** , __I hope you liked my story and your opinion on **Silver X Rarity** changed for the better. LOL. Joke. Incidentally, I watched the show, which you advised me, and I liked it. It's a cool show, though typically Japanese._

 _ **greninja32**_ _ **,**_ _ **Calico Heart, ErenaSin8, Dj**_

 _Thank you for your reviews to the first chapter. LOL. I hope you'll read this message and accept my apologies for the fact that I did not responded to your reviews. I just had no idea that I must-do-it. Now I'm going to give answers to the Review much more attention. I give you my word._

 _Also, I'm sorry that I made the story much later than the scheduled time, but not on Christmas. I'm sorry for that._

 _I'm sorry for all that I have done a lot of grammatical_ _mistakes_ _, my friends. I'm just not an Englishman, I am Hungarian and English language is not my native. So I did solely because of my own knowledge. For all these mistakes, I apologize and I honestly say that I hurt by this fact. I correct the_ _mistakes_ _as quickly as I can. Just understand that it's very hard to write a four/five/six thousand words in a chapter, and then checking it for a grammar. It takes a lot of time, and I wanted to finish the story quickly. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._

* * *

 _Now, I will write in the conclusion that if you liked this story, do not miss my primary crossover "Operation Friendship" which tells about the adventures of Silver and Tails in Equestria. The first fanfic in which Sonic does not play a major role. LOL. Please support me in this fanfic. PLEASE._

 _See you soon, kids. Bye._


End file.
